We're Not Alone
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: The raptors are looking for a new hideout after the Extreme Dinosaurs trashed their last cave, equipment and all. They come across an unusual island and a sight that will forever change their fate. Rating may change. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

ReDone

Summary: The raptors are looking for a new hideout after the Extreme Dinosaurs trashed their last cave, equipment and all. They come across an unusual island and a sight that will forever change their fate.

Author Notes: This story was written with the help of Extreme Dinosaur FanGirl and without her this story would not have come to life. Thank you. We do not own the characters of Extreme Dinosaurs or Harry Potter. Although i wish we did. On with the story.

A. : This and the following chapters have all been touched up and redone to be more suit the characters properly. So please let me know what you think. Thanks.

Chapter 1:

Spittor PoV

Me and my brothers, BadRap and Haxx, are flying over a forrest on a deserted island that had a tropical climate, not hot enough for my tastes personaly but it was better than that cave we were in last time. It was to easy for those stupid Extreme Dinosaurs to find us, had they not trashed most of my precious technology I would have found this place faster than they could say Zeichongasauras. I was suddenly bought out of my musings when I picked up a voice on the wind. Coming from the trees below us. I shouted to BadRap who flew ahead of me and Haxx,

"Hey BadRap I think there's someone down in the trees. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Oh really? Well I think it would be in our better interest if we came with you. Just incase were lucky enough that it might be a mammal with a slightly higher IQ than the rest of the sorry lot that populate our once beautiful oasis. Perhaps they could give us a tour of this fine island paradise and if they don't feel ...obliged to provide us with said tour then perhaps we could persuade them. If you know what I mean." This caused Haxx to chuckle as he flashed his gauntlets on and off while BadRap Snapped his big mouth. Sometimes I wonder why i was given those two as brothers.

"Let's go." With that said we followed him to a clearing where we landed our cruisers and made our way through the trees till I heard the voice grow louder and distinctly more feminine.

"Stupid sisters, stupid birthday, stupid muggle traps..*mumble*..*mumble*"  
To say I was shocked was a misunderstanding because in front of me was a dark green humanoid female raptor with equally bright green eyes, hissing while trying to claw her way out of a net that held her arched form high above the ground.

Hari's POV

I was trying to claw out of the net when I heard voices below me. I looked towards another raptor with a pair of tanks on his back. Though unusual as it was of a sight. His eyes are what really got me, they looked like molten gold.

I hummed in thought before I asked "Could you help me down. I would really appriciate being on the ground again."

He looked back in shock before registering what i had asked.

"Sure let me just get the rope undone". He sliced the rope with his claw and I fell on my back. I landed with a loud thump and got up out of the net. I started patting away the non existant dust from my black shorts, as I stood to my full height which was just at shoulder height of the pink raptor who stood a few feet before me.

I smiled as once again looked into his molten gold cat slit eyes, wow I actually did get lost in them for a second there that I almost didn't notice the darker patches just above the tubes attached to his mouth. Clearing my throat I brushed a 3 taloned hand through my short black feathers, I made my way to shake his hand with my 3 fingers streched out only to feel my foot catch on something. Next thing I know the ground was once again coming towards me, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Though when it never came, I opened my eyes and found those beautiful molten gold eyes staring down at me.

"HeHem If you two are done with the little love struck charades then I'd like to ask you, female, a few questions." I couldn't stop the feeling of my cheeks heating up when I noticed how close my face was to the raptor holding me.

I stood up to see 2 other male raptors, a tall orange one that looked like he had braces with black thigh shorts and a yellow strap and belt accross his chest and an amused expression on his scaled face the other was a brown scaled raptor with purple shorts, a spiked belt and muscle bands along with a metal fin on his back and 2 metal slot like things on his forearms who didn't even attempt to cover his laughs.

"Sorry for that, my name's Hari as the girls call me but my real name is Harley. Thanks for saving me.." I introduced myself while I waited for a response from the tank wearing raptor next to me.

"The name's BadRap and this is Haxx and the one next to you is Spittor. Now did I hear you say girls? As in there are other female raptors on this island?" Finally a name for a face. Spittor's name obviously showed the reason for the tanks and tubes on his body.

"Yeah me and my 2 sister figures. Their up at the cave on the mountain. Funny thing is they were the ones that set up that trap for me. It's my 20th today and they know how much I hate parties so they thought they would drop me on the edge of the island, still asleep and sneak back to set up a party. I'll have to find a way to get back at them for it later. So why don't you guys come back to the cave with me and you Mr. BossyScales can ask more questions there?" I waited for a response, enjoying the twitch in BadRap's at the obvious dig at his personality but I swear I saw a look of glee in Spittor's wide eyes.

"Oh please BadRap! I'm starving" Said Haxx with his hands clasped together. I watched as Big Ugly tapped his chin in thought before he shrugged and said why not.

"Cool, the girls will be psyched to see others. We haven't seen anyone since we came to this island to hide." With that said I lead the way through the trees.

"What do you mean you came here to hide?" Haxx asked. I stopped for a second, cursing myself for my obvious loose tongue and my back to them not wanting them to see my face as I put on the biggest smile I could.

"Don't worry about that now, I'll tell you about it after for now I think I better warn you about the girls. Ginny has a very short temper but that's only when something humiliates or annoys her. Luna, well lets just say she make have a far off look about herslelf but she's the most well put together gal I know." With that I lead them through the forrest to a cave opening secluded by bushes and branches that hid it from plain sight. I pushed the branches back and made a 'stay silent' movement with a clawed black finger to my lips.

Haxx PoV

I smiled as I spotted Spittor's dumbfounded look on his face as he followed this Hari girl without a second thought. His eyes obviously glued to a certain swaying part that sat just below her slightly swaying tail. I turned my attention back to the tunnel as we soon saw a dully lit room up ahead of us. She motioned for us to stop as we came to the end of the tunnel and squtted before making slow quiet moves, approaching two figures near the far wall.

Hehe this was funny, watching as this Hari, snuck up behind what looked to be a pair of blue and red raptors. Pouncing once she was derectly behind the pair of them, managing to get the red female in a head lock as the blue scaled one with long white feather's down her back ducked and stepped to the side as the other 2 rolled around on the floor, wrestling the other into submission.

I looked at the blue female and my heart beat beat seemed to beat to a song that the blue female seemed to hear as she started humming to herself.

She walked over to me and my brothers, though her eyes seemed to only be trained on me.

"Hi I'm luna, what might happen to be the names of you three gents?" Her voice was soft but vibrant as it held such a bubbly tone.

"Uh..Oh my name...yes my name...right..my name ..it's Haxx. Yeah just Haxx." I heard a chuckle behind me but i paid it no attention as my thoughts were filled with how beautiful this bright orange eyed beauty before me is. I heard my brothers introduce them selves before welcomed us into what she called the den.

"Nice to meet you Haxx, BadRap and Spittor. We don't see others here, come to think of it your the only other raptor I've seen." I was sad to hear that, now knowing that the chances of ever finding others like ourselves was even lower than before.

BadRap PoV

I amused myself as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed, eyes flicking between watching Haxx bumble over his words as he and the orange eyed, blue scaled female I now knew was Luna were talking in a corner near a table that had drinks and meat dishes set up. I know Hari said that Luna had a constant look of being far away within her eyes that much was obvious as I took in her singlet and short covered figure, her cat slit orange eyes held that look well but it was amazing the intensity I could see in them as she stared at Haxx's person. I quickly averted my eyes when her gaze quickly flickered to mine and a knowing smile slipped onto her lips, dang I was caught.

I switched to watching Spittor as he sat on a bench next to a hot pool that was calling me. I was making my way till I found the red scaled female , Ginny at my feet, with her long slicked back red feathers pinning Hari to the floor like you would an enemy with her red tail holding the green scaled ankles in the air and Hari's head in a solid choke hold. I must admit, that I was impressed how she held herslelf in the ruccus she and her friend were causing as what was meant to be a friendly revenge tackle turned into a challenge to see who was strongest.

"Give up Hari, you may have been my mentor in martial arts and close combat, but I've defeated you in every challenge since I turned 17. I'm taller now and I'm stronger than you. So say uncle, come on say it." Ginny said as she mocked her once mentor. I watched as Hari grinned.

"Fine, uncle." With that Ginny stood up and moved around me, wiping the dust off her black tights and top. Her smile showing she was indeed satisfied with herself. Hari stood up with her back facing us and she smiled over her shoulder at me as she twitched her fingers to the right, signaling for me to move more to the right and then turn around, as I did I heard her speak from behind me as I now stood directly infront of the red scaled fem.

"I may be older and shorter than you now, but at least I don't have a granny name like Ginerva!" Hehe it was funny to watch as I watched Ginny in front of me stiffen immediately and her feathers stand up on their ends. I chuckled and looked over my shoulder as I saw Hari laughing while she ran into Spittor and tackled him into the hot pool. Turning I noticed the golden eyes of Ginny brighten and her quiet hissing turn into a full roar of rage as she goes to turn only to run smack into my chest.

Ginny's pov

I was really ticked at Hari. I roared in out rage and went to turn only to run into an orange raptor. I looked up at him and saw his eyes. They looked like the purest of jade.

"You all right litle red?" I got lost in those deep jade eyes for a moment.

"Name's Bad Rap." His voice was so deep and rough.

"I-I'm Ginny." I Stuttered back.

No One's PoV

All pairs now congregated around the hot pool, Ginny and BadRap soaking in a corner discussing battle strategies, Hari and Spittor talking about various liquids and gases that Spittor could use in his tank as they dipped their toes in while they sat on the edge and Haxx and Luna seeing who could do the best cannon ball.

Hari turned to ask Spittor,

"So what were you guys doing all the way out here, I mean we came here bacause not only are the temperatures perfect at all times and the fact that it doesn't exist on Muggle map. So how did you guys manage to find it?" BadRap turned his attention to Hari as he spoke before Spittor got a chance.

"We were actually looking for a new hide out, our last one was destroyed when those blasted near Extinct Dinosaurs found us. So Spittor noticed how the tempratures seemed to spike around this part of the world so we decided to come check out the area, that's when Spittor heard your cursing and let you out of that net." Hari looked away as she heard her sisters laughing at her. Luna popped up next to Haxx out of the water.

"Your more than welcome to stay here all you like, there's plenty of adjoining caves that you can use, we just sleep out here because we like being close to one another. So you guys can have run of the caves back there." She gave with a fond smile.

"Cool sleep over!" Haxx cheered.

"Yeah you guys can stay as long as you want. No one ever comes here. It'll be nice to have new faces round. Besides what do these Extinct Dinosaurs got on you anyway that made them destroy your last 'Hide Out'" Ginny said as she used air quote marks. Spittor spoke this time.

"They are our worst enemies, we have been trying to make the earth hotter and we haven't succeeded yet, they always keep finding us when we're up to something." Spittor said

"Wow that's hard,why are they after you anyway?" Hari asked as she looked to the magenta raptor.

"Thanks to one of Argor's weapons we brought about the ice age and we just want to make the earth the way it was 65 million years ago." Spittor replied.

"Yeah, I mean we were asleep in a Quadranian space ship for those 65 million years. To go from a hot tropical oasis to-to this frozen ball. Really makes ya home sick sometimes aye." Haxx said with a down cast expression.

"Wow, that must be hard for you guys. Having to put up with those brutes breathing down your neck when you just want to bring back your home." Luna replied gently as she sat her head on top of Haxx's and he looked up at the blue raptor.

"You know if I was you, I'd find their weaknesses and take advantage of that. Split them up because team work does in fact work better than one on one in battle." Ginny intervened with her arms crossed, not to far away from BadRap who leaned on the edge with his arms out the water and relaxingly stretched out behind him. He spoke next.

"I see what you mean there and I agree. Well the bird brain, Bullzeye, he's a pterranadon, has a weakness for televisioin and that home shopping channel. The brains, Stegz is a stegasaurus, not to sure about him. Spikes the hot head of the group and a Tryceratops is completely full of himself, he's the easiest to pick off when he's alone. RockHead is an ankylosaurus, really strong and knows how to keep really level headed, just like Stegz i'm not to sure of how to distract him. Finally T-Bone the T-rex is the leader of his mismatched bunch. Can get angry quite fast depending on the situation and goes into a stomping rage."

"Well, how about we continue with this in the morning the morning, when we're all bright eyed and not so tired. Poor Haxx here is yawning that much that I fear he might fall asleep in the water." Hari said with a chuckle as she watched Haxx scratch the back of his head, a guilty expression on his face, knowing he'd been caught.

"He, caught out Haxx. But Hari's got a point, we haven't done much all day but you guys look shattered. Come with me, I'll lead you to some spare beds. Luna likes to keep herself busy so she's always making things like furniture and stuff. The beds are made of furs of the animals that we hunt and skin for warmth. Much like the ones on the floor over there. That's a bear." Ginny said as she climbed out of the hot pools, not even bothering to dry herself as she was used to the heat of the fire pit in the centre of the room drying her scales. First BadRap then Haxx and finally Spittor climbed out of the spring and followed the red raptor down 2 sets of tunnels to a large cave with a fire pit and 3 king single beds, each one with neatly hand crafted designs of raptors on the head board.

"Nice, tell your sister Luna that I commend her on her carving skills." BadRap said as he admired the carvings.

"Yeah their really good. This one look like their actually staring at me." Haxx said as he traced the details around the eyes.

"Thanks glad you like them. Night Haxx." Luna said as her blue head popped around the corner, catching the males off guard except Ginny who was used to her unusual nature.

"Night Luna" Haxx shouted once he shook himself out of his stupor.

"Kay well you guys have a good sleep and we'll see you all in the morning." With that Ginny turned and left the males to their own with a wave over her shoulder.

"So looks like we have our new hideout boys, one that comes with free food to might I add. We'll talk more in the morning. So for now catch some rest knowing that tonight we can sleep safely without those dino geeks finding us." BadRap spoke as he climbed under the furs and rest his head in his hands. Haxx and Spittor following suit, the heat from the now blazing fire pit that Ginny had lit before leaving them for the night keeping the room warm.

"Hey guys, What's a Muggle?" trust you Haxx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, REVISED!**

**Haxx PoV**

Mmm Bacon, eggs, sausages. I must be having a dream. Hehe just like that dream I had yesterday where we found 3 other raptors, oh oh they were all females to. Although there was this one light blue females had these orange coloured eyes that I could just stare into for ages. These emotion are stronger than what I feel for Argor and he's the closest thing I have to a father. Wait ...Luna...that did happen, their real! She's real!

I knew I wanted to get to know her better and maybe become more than friends no matter how long it took. I got out of bed while I noticed that BadRap and Spittor's were vacant so made my way to the fire pit in the main stone room. I saw the woman no beauty of a raptor that haunted my dreams all night long. She was sitting right across from me on the other side of the fire pit. My heart went spastic again.

**Nobody PoV**

BadRap, Haxx and Spittor sat on a log each facing the fire that the girls were fussing around the oppisite side of the pit. Luna minding what looked to be a fresh made loaf still baking high over the flames, Ginny and Hari cooking eggs and meat of all sorts on a large hot rock that was not long pulled from the fire.

"Smells good." Spittor said as he hungrily watched the meat pop and crackle from the heat. Hari smiled to herself as her green cheeks tinged a darker shade as she took quick glances out the corners of her eyes at Spittor. Ginny chuckled at the look on her elder sister figures face. Hari started pilling food onto plates with Ginny's help and Luna started on breaking the bread apart into equal portions. Ginny handed a plate to BadRap, a cheeky grin on her face as she went to sit around the other side of the fire pit where she sat down to her own breakfast of meat and eggs with bread and fresh juice. Hari carrying 2 plates, walked over and sat down on the same log next to Spittor who's own pink scaled cheeks were flushed a few tones darker. Hari handed him his plate, deliberately brushing her clawed hand against his. Hari smiled watching him sputter before turning to eating her breakfast. Spittor doing the same though with his eyes constantly glancing to Hari.

Luna also carried two plates and sat down next to Haxx on his log, her pale tail brushing innocently against his only for it to quickly retract and Luna hissing so quietly that only Haxx heard it. Her sister to engrossed in their own conversations with BadRap and Spittor to hear her small cry of pain. Haxx however heard it and looked to his metallic tail and noticed the small spikes protruding from it were tipped with small amounts of red blood. His tail slumped to the ground as guilt and sorrow rolled of the brown raptor in waves. Luna ignored the slight burn of pain coming from her tail as she focused on the down trodded form next to her. A big smile crept onto her pale lips as she took the plate still full of hot food from Haxx's loose grasp. Instantly alerting him to Luna no standing before him, his arms slack at his sides as he looked up at her in confusion. The attention of the room was now on the odd pair as Luna sat herself on Haxx's lap and started picking up a piece of meat before holding it to Haxx's open mouth. When Haxx made no move to accept the food, Luna pushed it into his mouth and closed his jaw for him. The shock left his form as he started eating the food in his motuh. Once he swallowed he was surprised by the bright smile Luna gave him before she kissed his cheek and repeated the action. Luna continued this as she also ate from her own plate of breakfast, acting as if this was the most natural thing in the worl while Haxx ate each bite with great fervour as one arm sat lazily accross Luna's lap and the other supporting her pale bare back. The sister smiled to one another while Spittor and BadRap shrugged and just got on with their breakfast and continued on with their converstaion with Ginny and Hari.

"You look good without your tanks Spittor." Hari commented.

"Gee thanks Hari." Spittor replied while he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey you two break up the love fest." Ginny shouted from her side of the pit, BadRap chuckled as he took his now empty plate back over to the Hot Stone just in front of Ginny to top up on meat and eggs but instead of heading back to his log to sit down he sat on the floor and leant on the log that the red female sat on. The bread finished off between Luna and Haxx along with a tub of honey as they chatted about super villains and their powers. Luna always talking about telekinises for some reason.

"So what are you guys getting up to day?" Ginny asked BadRap while she trailed a claw slowly between the scales on the back of his head.

"We're off to Paris, we have a new plan for global warming. You 3 want in?" He asked as he looked up into her steel eyes. Ginny looked to her sisters and with a nod they all agreed.

"Hm maybe not yet but we might next time. We got to get few things sorted out around here. But we will next time." Ginny replied as she stood taking BadRap's empty plate.

"That's fair enough. Come on boys we better hurry up if we want to get things under way by night fall. See you three later." BadRap walked off to his hover craft, Haxx and Spittor following as they gathered their weapons and soared off into the sky.

"Typical Men, we cook, we serve and then they run off leaving us to clean up. No matter the species the habit of a man will never change." Ginny said as she shook her head before walking off to clean the dishes.

The sisters waited till they could barely hear the hum of the jet engines.

"YESS!" They shouted in unison before looking to each other, a minute pause before they collapsed onto the floor laughing.

"I gotta give you credit Luna, I have always trusted your abilities but when you said that we will each meet our destinies when we found this supposedly non existant island while on the run, I thought you had actually lost it after your last blitz. But these guys, woah! Few that BadRap makes me want to be a bad girl if you know what I mean." Ginny said lying on her back with a hazed look in her eyes, one clawed hand in her slick red feathers the other fanning her heated face as her tongue lolled out the side. Hari and Luna shared a look as they smiled to each other before laughing at their sisters reaction.

"Yeah Luna thanks to you I've met Spittor and it's like that side that yurned for affection from my parents or a loved one has just been filled. I mean I love you girls as my sisters but you both know how to care for yourselves and we're to different to fill those roles we want filled. But Spittor, I feel ...whole." Hari replied lying on her stomach, head resting in her hands, partialy obscured vision by soft black feathers hanging in front of hazed green orbs gazing into the fire with her green zig zag patterend tail swishing lazily behind her.

"What about you Luna, how does Haxx make you feel?" Hari asked her youngest sister who sat crossed legged on a bear fur pelt, leaning back on her arms to supoort her as she moved her burning orange gaze to the stone ceiling she had painted. Trees, humanoid raptors, towns. A paradise for her to reach for. Her pale blue lips twitched as she closed her eyes. Ginny, still laying on her back but now with both hands behind her head turned to look to the youngest sister, the more powerful of the three.

"Haxx..he makes me..." Luna opened her eyes, contentment shone in them as her lips bared not a usual loony smile but a true happy smile, "he makes me feel stable, sane...in control." She finished still smiling at the ceiling as she looked more specificaly at a brown raptor sitting under the shade of a tree with what faintly look like a white maybe blue female raptor. Hari and Ginny smile at their youngest sister because for her to say that, means that she was jumping for joy on the inside and they couldn't be happier.

"Hey Luna, why did you have Ginny knock me out and tie me up in a net in the forest?" Hari asked with a confused expression on her face as she sat up cross legged.

"Ginny thought it would be funny, I just said she could blame me because I know you wouldn't try to get payback on me." Luna replied gently as she turned to face a now furious green raptor who hissed with anger. A cheeky grin grew on Luna's face when she saw a red silhouette move away from the fire.

"Where you off to Ginerva?" Luna asks happily as she watches Hari swiftly turn and tackle said sister into the hot pool on the other side of the cave. Luna giggled to herself as she watched the two tackle each other under water before she ran and did a cannonball between the two, splashing both Ginny and Hari in the face. Gob smacked at what just happened they turned to the giggly blue raptor before once again smiling and tackling Luna into the water. The fun and games continued for a little longer before they settled down and went to washing the dishes. After which, Luna went about making seperate bedrooms for the boys. A mahogany king sized bed with moutan lion pelts, and dark wood chest and draws with various fur pelts sewed together to make a flap for the door and a large fire pit in the centre of the bedroom for BadRap. Spittor and Haxx's caves were the same when it came to furniture and lay out, only Haxx had a light wood framing for his funiture and a bear pelt for his bed and Spittor's light cooured wood for his furniture framing and a wolf furs for his bed.

Hari went to her green house that was located in a cave further back in their home and had a hole in the mountain in which rain and sun light came thorugh and helped her various wild plants and . Where her fruit and vege garden also grew with much life. Ginny went out to the forest to hunt a boar down for dinner and to also practice her skills.

**Time Skip**

Ginny was the first to notice that the boys were back as she heard the roar of their jet engines and raced back to their home where she found Luna and Hari sitting in front of a small computer monitor that showed a green blob on a wall in one of Parie's most famous art galleries.

"..Pascalsaurus" was heard over the monitor.

"Hey that's my handyworks." Said Spittor who gazed at the screen with wonder as the director of the art gallery praised him as an artist. Hari smiled and congradulated him while Haxx mumbled to Luna, Ginny and BadRap "Art, they call that art, it looks like nothing more than baby puke." The others chuckled at this only to be stopped by the deadly glare of Hari as her poisonous gaze locked on to them with 'no nonsense or else' look.

**Time skip **

Spittor was over the moon as he busied himself with creating his new masterpieces from the items Luna had lended him, her green paints and free canvases. Hari stayed near Spittor watching as he worked so amourously on the paintings. BadRap and Haxx who were posing for certain portraits per Spittor's request quietly hissed in annoyance knowing they could be doing some thing better with their time.

"How much more of this do we have to put up with BadRap? I really wanna cut into something at the moment." Haxx spoke with a hushed tone while he tried to hold down his disgruntled growls.

When Spittor turned, BadRap showed a small vial filled with a green chemical, Haxx smiled back at his big brother.

"All in good time dear Haxx. With a little help from the delightfully scheming mind of our ravishing scarlett raptor," BadRap said as he sent a sly wink over his shoulder to Ginny who was playing exploding snap, a game similar to regular snap though where you shout snap and the cards explode, and she sent a seductive smirk his way before continuing to play against Luna who smiled quietly to herself with a knowing look. "We now have a way to put an end to Spittor's nonsense and have some fun messing with the mammals. Hahaha" BadRap viciously laughed as he poured the contents of the vial into the large tub of green paint.

**Time Skip to after Spittor had finished his paintings.**

The girls-Luna and Ginny, had gone down to the beach for a swim and Hari had stayed behind to make some paints from her various plants for Spittor to show she supports his choice for becoming an artist only to find that one of her sleeping toxins is missing. Judging by the smirks of the once disgruntled raptors she had seen earlier, BadRap and Haxx who watched with satisfied looks as Spittor amorously talked about his various green coloured paintings as they loaded them onto their cruisers to take them to his art expidition in Paris tonight, she knew where it went. As Hari went to stop Spittor from leaving to warn him of his brothers actions she tripped on her own tail as she made to get out of her seat and landed face first on the stone floor. The sound of engines rapidly disappeared as her view of the 3 males became nothing more than the size of a fly, making their way to Paris.

**Sunset**

When Ginny and Luna came back from the beach, they found Hari soaking in the spring with a disgusted look on her face while watching the large monitor on the wall that was showing news footage of green vapours billowing out of an art studio and humans coughing and struggling to breathe as they run out of said studio. Hari's hissing grew louder and louder as she continued to watch the news reporter. The two younger sisters decided that she clearly needed some more space so they slowly backed away to their own personal rooms in the back of the cave.

Soon after the roar of the boys engines could be heard. She stiffled her growl and got out of the springs to face the male raptors with arms crossed, tail swishing and lips twisted in a snear as she leaned against a wall out of sight. Her hissing grew quiet as she watched the pink slumped and dejected figure walk off to her green house. Hari wanted to follow him but she wanted to mess with the other two more so she waited. The first to come into her sight was BadRap, quickly followed by Haxx just a step behind him with smug looks on their faces. With a loud growl and vicious snare on her green scaled face she pounced, knocking Haxx and BadRap onto their backs as their faces showed true shock. A green hand to each throat in a choke grip, a green tail holding Badrap's ankles high in the air and one foot standing on Haxx's tail and the other digging into his left thigh. She leaned her head down close, her cat like pupils become nothing more than a slit showing through her now poisonous green eyes.

"Which one of you took my last vial of sleeping vapour?" Hari hissed lowly, a growl threatning to come forth with each word.

"It was BadRap, he put it in Spittor's paint!" Haxx shouted as he was released from Hari's strong hold and ran till he was at the entrance to Luna's rooms.

**Haxx's PoV**

I smiled and watched as Hari effortlessly lifted BadRap's form above her own with two arms then spun him round and round and finally through him into the wall. I laughed so hard as I heard her whisper to BadRap's crumpled form.

"If you ever ruin Spittor's dreams like that again, I'll tell those Extreme Dinosaurs that you were thrown around like a little rag doll by a girl almost half your size." She hissed in his face before storming off to her green house. Hehe Luna was right, now where is that little cutie. She said she would show me some of those wild flowers that wouldn't make me sneeze.

**Hari's PoV**

I smiled to myself, pleased that I finally knocked that smug smirk of BadRap's face as I totally kicked his arse and also showed him how strong I really was when it comes to being protective of what's mine, and that includes Luna, Ginny and Spittor now. I opened the door to my green house to find the sorrowful figure of Spittor sitting with his feet in a spring I dug out for myself when we came to this island. My smile turned into one of affection as I worked on removing his tubes and tanks. I kneel down behind him as I placed his tanks, tubes and arm braces on the floor next to us. His tail wrapped around my waist pulling my chest to his muscled back. I heard him purr in a way as I massaged his shoulder before letting them slide down the front of his chest and I turned my head to look into his molten gold orbs, his expression unreadable before he closed his eyes and our lips gently touched. I closed my own eyes as I leaned into the kiss, the passion flowing between us as I felt him thread a hand into my messy black feathers. I reluctantly pulled back and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I love you." WHAT! I wasn't meant to say that! My face felt like it was frozen with a dopey smile stamped on it while my mind was all over the place. Spittor's eyes were wider than saucers before a smile spread across his pink lips and tackled me to the floor with another kiss. Pulling back he smiled down at me making that cute purring sound again.

"I love you to Hari. I have since I first saw you strung up in that net. Your kind, gentle, smart and funny. Not to mention really beautiful." I smiled at him as I wrapped my hands around his back and nuzzled into his shoulder whispering a love you, Spittor did the same.

"Hey Spittor?"

"Yeah Hari?"

"Could you get off me now? It's getting kind of hard to breathe." I laughed as I watched him scramble to get off me as he spluttered out an appology.

**Scene Change**

Ginny leaned against the entrance of the cave, staing at the moon completely unaware of the form approaching her from behind.

"You set me up." BadRap said with an accusing tone in his voice as he now stood before her with clawed hands on hips.

"Huh!" Ginny managed out as her cool and superior persona slipped and she wore a guilty expression on her red scaled face as her cat slit eyes stared up at the orange form of the boys leader.

"Hehe yeah sorry bout that BadRap no hard feelings right?" Ginny managed out as she looked up at him with hope in her warm gold eyes.

"No Hard FEELINGS!?" BadRap hissed out viciously as he growled looking down at Ginny's meek looking form as she only reached just under his chin. BadRap lurched forward, hands grabbing her hips and slamming them into his, his tail wrapping around hers as he mashed his scaled lips down onto hers. Ginny, wide eyed and frozen as her hands rested on his large chest, she watched as BadRap withdrew and smirked at her shocked expression.

"I love a woman who has a cunning side, that just adds to my list of other things I admire about you." He spoke in a deep rumbling voice.

"Really.. what else do you..admire about me?" Ginny asked as she slowly wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders.

"I like how your sly, mature," he replied as he wrapped his hands around her waist, "strong, protective, understanding and.. " he bought his face down closer to hers, " and how beautiful you are." With this he kissed her, gently on the lips and Ginny leaned into him as her eyes slowly closed enjoying the moment. Until..

"Yeah baby,!" Luna shouted from around the corner of the cave as Haxx wolf whistled and they cheered the two on. Ginny growled in annoyance and sent a look their way "I'll get you two!" she shouted as she watched the run off into one of the adjoing caves, Ginny's growling ceased when she felt a hand on her chin and BadRap made her look at him and closed the space between their lips once again not a thought passed through Ginny's or BadRap's minds as they enjoyed their first tender moment.

**Luna PoV**

I dived for the pillow bed in the centre of the stone room as I lead Haxx away from the sweet moment we just disrupted. I laughed as Haxx dived under the pillows only for his head to resufaces just next to mine laughing. We laughed at how odd it looked for a raptor head looks sticking out amongst a pile of fluffy soft pillows.

"Hehe it was a good thing you made BadRap read Ginny's diary about her dream of him and her. Man he's had a thing for her ever since he first saw your sis, he may not know it but I could always see it. That sure was a good plan Luna." Haxx said as he turned his head to look at me. I loved how his yellow eyes always seemed so warm.

"Hey Haxx?" I whispered as I watched him lay his head on his arms.

**Haxx PoV**

"Yeah?" I replied as I starred into her gorgeous eyes. Her pale feathers spread around her tilted head like water rolling down the pillows. It looked so surreal.

"I really like you Haxx and I think your a really great guy." I really couldn't beleive what I just heard. The girl of my dreams likes me back. I knew I had to tell her. After all there's no time better than now right?

"Luna?" she looked at me and I said "Your so ...weird." She looked taken a back at this. I shook my head as I stuttered out an appology as I furiously waved my hands in front of me trying to say that that's not what I meant.

"I meant, peculiar, different, unusual." She just stared at me with a raised eyebrow as she gave me this unreadable look in her bright orange eyes. I face palm myself as I looked into her wide eyes once more.

"Look what i'm trying to say is I love you with all my heart, weird moments and all and I would do anything to make you smile. "

**NoBody PoV**

Luna smiled from cheek to cheek as she tackled Haxx further down into her pit of pillows, her tail being all that could be found above the surface. Haxx smiled up at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed into her warm orange eyes that shone brightly within the shadows of the pillows surounding them. Their eyes drifted closed as both met each others lips half way as they shared a tender kiss that conveyed their love.

Soon the moon was high in the sky and all raptor couples sat side by side around the fire pit as they picked meat off the skinned boar Ginny had caught earlier that day as it roasted over the fire. To content with a full stomach they wrapped them selves in pelts to keep warm and joked till one by one sleep won the battle over their conciousness and they fell into a deep slumber.

Okay so what does everyone think? Good? Like It? Love It?

Once again thanks to Extreme Dinosaur FanGirl for all your help without whom this story would still be on scraps of paper. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Once again thanks to Extreme Dinosaur FanGirl. Please Read and Review.**

**A month later,**

At the dinosaur museum near Roswell, the Extreme Dinosaurs were waking up after a late movie marathon with nachos and salsa as a way to celebrate Ridge joining the team. They were all groggy from sleep still. Bullzeye as usual was asleep on the couch after watching movies late at night. Just when they had all thought that the raptors had been to quiet lately, the raptor alarm goes off, and off the Extreme Dinosaurs go with Chedra not far behind in her ship.

**Earlier that Morning**

**Hari's PoV**

I woke this morning with this weight holding down my waist and something thick wrapped around my right thigh as I lay on my left side. When I rolled onto my back I smiled at the sight of a slumbering pink raptor who's head now rested on my shoulder. I stop my laugh that was threatening to come out as Spittor talked in his sleep about accepting the award for the artist of the year. I slowly rubbed my left hand up and down his arm as I leant down closer to his face till our lips were a breathes width apart.

**AnyBody PoV**

"Spittor" Hari whispered as she placed a lift kiss to his lips. The male raptor still in a heavy slumber.

"Time to wake up handsome." This time she placed a more firm kiss to his lips only to receive a twitch in the corner of his lips.

Hari smiled, she knew he was awake. She placed a firm but sweet kiss to his lips once again. Hari was startled and yelped as she was pinned under a golden eyed raptor who growled in pleasure as she felt something hard rub against her cloth covered thigh that sat arched between his legs. Spittor closed his eyes as he trailed his hands up and down hers sides, Hari followed his movements but her hands slowly made their way up his scaled back and anchored his form to hers. However before the moment could get anymore heated they were bought out of their sweet bliss by a rather loud-

*SNORE*

Hari and Spittor froze their movement as the sound bought them crashing back down to reality, what they were about to do and who they were with. They turned to see the still sleeping figures of Ginny dozing on BadRap's chest with a small trail of saliva dripping onto BadRap's stomach. One of BadRap's arms lazily held her hips while another rested under his head while the source of the noise came from his wide open trap as he snored away deep in slumber. Hari turned to Spittor's form her with an incredulous look in her eyes, his expression mirroring her own before they broke into a quiet fit of laughter as the 2 next to them continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of the present happenings next to them. They looked to their other side and their eyes fell upon the smirking figure of Haxx who sat cross legged with his arms wrapped firmly around Luna's lithe form who had a usual dreamy look with a wistful smile on her pale blue lips. Furr pelt spread a cross their lower halves while they stoked the fire. The four laughed with each other as Hari and Spittor sat up. Hari leaning on Spittor as he had his tail wrapped around her waist and furrs wrapped around their shoulders as the morning chill slowly blew around the room through the open entrance of their cave. They talked and joked until the last raptor couple started to stir.

Sleep blurred eyes, Ginny looked to the woken forms of her sister as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, BadRap following suit as he stretched his torso, to see them mimicking each other by wiping their mouths. Ginny copied with with a confused expression on her face as she raised a tentative hand to her mouth only to jerk it back when she touched something wet on her cheek. Her red scaled face turned a few shades darker as she slowly realized that it was saliva. Her own drool. She furiously wiped at it it get it off the rest of her friends, even BadRap laughed at her. Ginny once again dove into the orange raptors chest and snuggled into him as she wrapped her arms around him like he was a big scaly teddy bear. He just chuckled as wrapped his arms around her smaller form.

The raptors couples joked and teased one another as the woke up properly before enjoying a bit of breakfast. Once breakfast was over and done, and the sun was just rising in the sky the couples went about washing themselves up and suiting up. The males had decided that they wanted their girls to get out and about for a while seeing as how they hadn't left the island in over a year and that they need a change of scenery. So Luna and Haxx busied themselves by checking that they had enough food and supplies for their trip. Hari helped Spittor with his tanks as she helped him fill it with 2 seperate gases. 1 gas that causes paralization and another that causes the affected to gain a Cretaceous cold. Guaranteed to work on any genetically mutated creature. And Ginny and BadRap went about making sure their cruisers were ready. When all raptor couples were set, Luna sitting behind Haxx on his cruiser and the same for Hari and Ginny who were with Spittor and BadRap, and off they went.

**Midday**

The raptors had split up

**NoBodys PoV**

**High over the atlantic ocean.**

"Hey Chedra you there?" T-Bone spoke through the walkie talkie as he and the Extreme Dinosaurs including Ridge, who had just joined the team seeing as his help to settle issues on once home planet, was no longer needed, flew over Atlantic ocean in their hover cars.

"I read you loud and clear T-Bone. Let me guess, you just noticed that the raptors on the scanner have split up right?" Chedra asked as her blue face appeared on T-Bones computer console.

"Yeah. Those sorry saurians must be up to something big." T-Bone growled under his breathe as he looked at the scanner. "Alrite. HardRock and Spike you follow the raptor off to the East. Steggz, you and Ridge do the same off to the West and me and BullzEye will head North. Whatever their up to we're gonna put a stop to it." With a loud thunderous roar in unison the Extreme Dinosaurs paired up and headed off in separate directions. Sadly they never knew what really lay ahead of them.

**Meanwhile on an Abandoned beach off the Mexico coast**

**BadRap PoV **

This girl, no woman of a raptor knew how to push my buttons as she had proven to me in the past month that I have known and grown to love her. She was sly and cunning as she had shown me by the paint and gas fiasco. She was kind, protective and loving which she constantly displayed around her youngest sister Luna. Not to mention her beauty, her red scales looked ravishing in the sun as she held her body close to my back when we flew over the trees. Ginerva, Ginny. Either way I loved her name and now I love her. Stupid I'm meant to have a heart of ice and yet Ginny melted that ice like it was nothing. The boys felt the same for Luna And Hari, so we decided that we would spoil the girls. So I took my Ginny, he I like the sounds of that, to a private beach on the in Mexico. We landed the cruiser far up on the beach as I planned to be hear for a while. I grinned as I heard Ginny gasp behind me as she took in the scenery.

**NoBody's PoV **

"Oh wow, this is beautiful." Ginny spoke softly as the scenery took her breathe away. BadRap climbed off the cruiser and offered a hand to Ginny who absent mindedly accepted the gesture without really paying attention. Blue Eyes fixated on the clear water.

"Ahem.." BadRap cleared his throat as he tried to draw her attention to him at which he succeeded as he saw Ginny give him a meek look which quickly changed as she tackled BadRap into the sand and running off to the waters edge, stripping off her clothes as she went before diving into the clear water. BadRap sat back on his elbows, stunned as he watched Ginny's wet nude body stand out of the water, perky chest heaving as her red tail swished back and forwards in the water with a come hither look on her face and a crooked finger beckoning him. BadRap stood up in one swift movement and ripped his clothes off, surprisingly in one piece, as he made his way to the water. When he was waist deep in front of Ginny who starred up into his now lust hazed eyes, he reached down and cupped her butt before hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist with one hand holding her right thigh and the other rubbing up and down her back as she slammed her lips down on his.

**Meanwhile in an amazon**

**Spittor's PoV**

Hari, my Beautiful green scaled raptor. She was now my world, she made me feel valued, loved. I knew how much she loved plants so when I heard that there was a newly discovered species of plants in the Amazon I decided that I would take her there. I landed the cruiser a little ways off from the sight the mammals were camping out near the base of the water fall

where the cave, home to the flower in question, lies behind.

"What are we doing here love?" Hari asked as she took the hand I offered her to help her off the seat. I can't stop the silly grin that appears on my face when she calls me 'Love'. I grabbed the bag out of the hold in the back of the cruiser before I took her hand and lead Hari through the trees.

**NoBody's PoV**

Scientists ran screaming away into the depths of the forrest as a pair of green and pink humanoid raptors came out of the tree line that surrounded the river bank camp site. Hari suddenly got a mischievous look in her bright green eyes as she starred down the security guard who faced her with a shotgun pointing at her chest. She gave the guard a great big smile that showed him her gleaming razor white teeth before chomping down on the barrel and jerking back, she spat out the remainder of the gun barrel in her mouth to the guards feet. Hari and Spittor stepped back, hissing in disgust at the smell of urine, upon closer inspection they noticed a rather visible wet patch running down the mammal's pants. Spittor sent Hari a look before he let out a thunderous roar and the security guard stumbled back before taking off, joining the others that evacuated the sight. The raptors laughed at the uproar of fear that they caused within just a few minutes of landing.

Spittor looked to Hari with a soft smile before he lifted her up bridal style with one arm resting under her knees the other arm behind her back. Hari gasped at first from the sudden movement then laughed as she realised she was in Spittor's arms and being carried behind the waterfall. Upon entering the cave, the scaled couple noticed that even though the mammals had set up a rather large camp outside that held all sorts they had left the inside of the cave untouched as the way was lit up with the natural light from the glow worms.

"Oh wow, this is beautiful Spittor. How did you find out about this place?" Hari asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The pink scaled cheeks of the male turned a few shades darker as he chuckled while connecting his golden orbs with her luminescent green eyes.

"I uh I actually found out about this place on the news. It's not this cave but what lies in the back of it. You'll see it soon enough." He smiled warmly down at her as he continued to carry her through the tunnels. When Spittor stopped walking Hari took in the sight of the cave around her. Flowers hung from the moss covered stone ceiling from long vines. The petals were a bright green and see through and looked like a cross between a water lily with its petals and small like a rose. Their luminescent light reflected off the small stream of crytal like water that ran around the outer edges of the stone room. Spittor's eyes were glued to the female in his arms as he set her feet gently on the ground and watched how her eyes brightened as she just touched one of the flowers and it preened it self, like how an animal would lean into a persons touch to be pat for being good, under her affections while she gently stroked the vines . More of the flowers seemed to sway towards her and vines wrapped wrapped around her, pulling her further into the cave and out of Spittors arms. He reluctantly let go, but didn't mind in the end as she seemed to enjoy the attention of the flowers surrounding her while the vines wound themselves through her black feathers, under her top and shorts as well as her arms and thighs, seeking out the feel of her scales.

"Remarkable, simply remarkable." Hari whispered as if she were out of breathe. Spittor rummaged through the back pack that sat on the heavily moss covered floor and pulled out a stasis pod. He walked in front of her as he opened the pod he smiled at her which she returned great fully. Hari reached up with a claw to a vine that held the 2 flowers on it, though before she could cut it the flowers as if sensing what she wanted and said vine just dropped from the ceiling and into her hands. Shocked the raptors looked to each other before down to the vine that slithered its way out of her hands into the stasis on its own, and the flowers closed up, as if it were asleep.

"Wow" Was the first word that left their mouths. Spittor walked back over to the bag as he closed the stasis pod and pressed the button that released a gas within the pod to preserve the flowers before gently setting it down in the pack. As Spittor closed the locks on the bag he found himself being pelted with clothes from behind him, followed by a giddy laugh. Confused, Spittor stood up from his kneeling position and looked closely at the clothes in his hands, a shirt, shorts, a bra and a thong. The raptor stunned, his scales tinting to a visibly darker colour from head to tail as he realised where the clothes came from. Slowly he turned to see the pale belly of Hari who stood in her birthday suit before him. The clothes fell from Spittors limp hands as his jaw dropped. Slowly his gaze raked from her 3 toed feet to up her long legs, to her wide hips where her left hand sat on her jutted out hip, then up her thin waist line, stopping for a second on her ample cleverage, then up her slender neck to her darkened cheeks as her shy but cheeky smile was present. Hari's hungry green eyes devoured his whole body eagerly as Spittor broke out of his stupor and made his way over to her still form before he cupped her cheeks and bringing their lips together.

Hari trailed her 3 fingered hands up his abs and around his neck before where she removed his tubes connected to his jaw joints, then ran her hands down his biceps and forearms, removing his weapons. Reluctantly Hari pulled away from her lover and walked around behind him where she placed a kiss to the back of his neck, then removed his tanks and other tubes before placing a hand on his shoulders and spinning him around. This time Spittor wrapped an arm around her this waist and another behind her back as he bought her smaller frame to his till it felt like to two puzzle pieces fitting into the right place before he placed a hungry kiss to her lips as if he could devour her whole. Hari practically purred as her eyes shut, arms wound around Spittors broad back. Moaning into the kiss as she allowed Spittors tounge entrance into her moist caverns when one hand made its was down her back to her pert backside and gave it a good squeeze while the other wound its way into her messy feathers and pulled her head back for greater access to her mouth. Haris tail made its way into Spittors pants and slowly pulled them down to the floor where he promptly kicked them away before Spittor slowly lowered Hari to the floor, never breaking the kiss. The buds of the flowers started blooming as the elder flowers just fell off the vines and slowly drifted down to the moss bed, illuminating the nude forms of the two lovers, while leaving new buds in their place.

**Somewhere in Jasper, Nevada**

**Haxx's PoV**

Luna loved flying on the cruiser so much that I decided that I'd take her on a trip to places she'd never forget. We flew high in the clouds above the wings of planes and spooked the passengers by making scary faces as we would duck in and out of clouds when ever they called someone to look out the window to make sure they were sane. She especially loved it when I flew upside down over the sea or lakes and she would drag a free hand in the water. She was such a care free spirit. Being with her made me feel happy, happier than I had felt with my brothers or our dad Argor. Luna was even more free loving than I as she gasped in amazement or stare in wonder as whales and dolphins even fish and sharks would jumped out of the water every now and then. Or when a different bird would dare fly along side us. There was something about her that just called to the creatures and I loved how they made her smile.

Her smile, along with her constant distant gaze, tinkling laugh, funny quirks and gentle nature were only a few things that I liked about her. I could go on and on about what I liked about her but I was just content to always be at her side. Much like now. We were flying over Jasper, Nevada and I noticed that there was a field of flowers hidden in a mountain, going by the setting sun I thought it wiser to set down there for the night, the trip home to the island would take to long and I didn't want Luna falling asleep on the way back. I loved the look of wonder on her face as I landed the cruiser in the field. Luna practically dove into the wild flowers and smelling their sweet scents with her tail lazily waving in the air as she lay on her stomach. Her scale coloring making her stick out like a sore thumb while I watched her expression go from wonder to amazement as she watched a wild tulip close up as the warm sun light was disappearing to make way for night when the stars appeared one by one in the sky followed by the moon. I walked to over to Luna and sat down beside and lay down on my back with an arm behind my head, I then felt Luna's head on my chest. Looking down to her as she lay on her back, her bright orange eyes staring at me through her long pale feathers. I raised my hand and gently brushed those stray feathers behind her shoulder, the look in her eyes even though her face was still and expressionless conveyed a whirlwind of emotion. Love, lust, hope and trust. I didn't need to say anything as I knew in her own freaky way that she already knew how strongly I felt for her.

I ran my hand down through her feather, slowly down her neck, then shoulder and finally down to her waist where I pulled her up so that her upper body was lying on me and her head was resting on my shoulder.

**NoBody's PoV **

The scene was beautiful as the sun had set and the moon was high in the night sky with the stars forming many a numerous constellations. A couple, a brown male humanoid raptor holding his beloved blue scaled female raptor close as she pointed out the different constellations while explaining their history. They laughed as they shared jokes about their experiences with their siblings and their life. Luna smile as she sat her head in her hand while looking down to her lover, this was their night, her night to become a woman. To show her reason for surviving in this world asides from her sisters, how much she loved him. The female leaned down to Haxx's smirking face before placing a teasing kiss upon his lips. Luna closed her eyes as Haxx wrapped his arms round her form as he deepend the kiss. However before Luna could take the next step her eyes shot open as they glowed a bright orange in the darkness of the night as she was flung back into the air by a mysterious force and an airy light emanated from her.

"Luna, what's wrong?"Haxx shouted in fright and worry as he watched his loves form suspended in the air by an unknown force, her head jerked back as her arms flung out while a power thumped through out the area.

"Luna?! Answer Me Love, What's going on!?" Haxx's shouts continue to go unnoticed by the female as the power waves seemed to slowly pick up.

Please review if you have any questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: okay once again thanks to Extreme Dinosaur FanGirl. Oh this new female OC belongs to her as well. Enjoy :)

**Year 3030  
Date XX/XX/XXXX**

A dirt covered female, humanoid Dilophosaurus with rusty gold scales and grey with a silver tinged spines going from high on her skull to down her mid back with grey stipes, stood in an abandoned warhouse in the middle of a large sphere like machine with numerous exterior cords running around the floor and leading to heavens knows where. Was typing away at the control pad in her hand while her thoughts went over what caused her to take such drastic actions. Her clothes which consisted of a black sleeveless leather vest that pushed up her ample boosem and showed her midriff, khakki green camo pants that were tucked into 2 inch heel black boots that were belted up at the knee and ankle and a small pair of glasses sitting just on the ridge of her nose to help her read, showed many signs of burns from lasers and sewen together tears from daggers and knives.  
**  
Delia's PoV  
**  
I can't believe it, I'm finally going to meet my heroes and I might be able to change this time. Now if everything's right I should able to make it far back enough in time through what ever connection I can make with a large enough power source to make atleast one trip. This is the only way that I can save this once beautiful planet that I had heard about so much in the stories mother had told me, that were told to her from her great grand parents and so on. The beautiful big green trees that grew in the wild, the clean free running streams and waterfalls, sunlight, flowers...the blue sky covered with puffy white clouds. Now its all fallen buldings, fires, polluted gas clouds and water is like gold now. Your a royal if you manage to ever find any fresh water.

It all happened when those brave raptors had stood up for love against the magicals who had purposely exposed themselves to the humans, their hidden world now exposed sparked much fear into the human race as they used their great powers to kill my heroes and their enemies. From there the government started connecting many a missing links to that hidden world and started demanding answers from the magicals higher ups who snobbily pushed them away, underestimating the non magicals threats who held up to their end and starting a full out war. Humans and technology winning over the magicals many a years later. Although during this time millions of interspecies relationships began and my kind came into existance as humanoid animals and half magics began their meager existance in a freedom that was short lived as human kind demanded our submission and we were all forced into slavery. For generations our kind suffered and slowly as we continued to breed our beast that we once could easily contain was becoming harder to control, some of the weaker willed breeds snapped once pushed to far and had finally become the animal that we fought hard against. Those that had snapped, lived below ground and fed off scraps. Rebels hid away still fought for freedom, but our numbers were dwindeling and I was assigned the last mission as I was the only one with the complications to complete it.

"Well then, let's get this party going!" I pressed the start button and the numerous rings started spinning, faster and faster till the view outside became nothing but a blurr.

**Nobody's PoV**

Secluded shore of Mexico,  
  
A pair of nude orange raptor and a red raptor snuggled close with the red females head leaning on the males chest, their limbs snaked around each other as they gazed at the clear starry skies. Both feeling very content and sated. Until a blue insignia in the shape of a crescent moon started glowing above the femmes left breast. Ginny gasped in shock when she saw said marking glow in the dark of the night. Rushing to her feet she rushed to gather her clothes and pull them on.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Where are you going?" asked BadRap as he got up and pulled on his sash, shorts and lazer gauntlet. Ginny sent a sorrowful look to her lover before waving a taloned hand in the air, shocking BadRap as rows of words appeared in the air spelling out 'Sister: Luna, Diagnosis: Large power source connection detected, power overload, BLITZ highly likely, Position: Jasper, Nevada,'.

"Oh no!" Ginny said as the words disappeared,"BadRap, we need to go. Now!"

"What do you mean we need to go? What was that thing you just did? Ginny!" The male shouted as his lover climbed onto the cruiser waiting for him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Look we haven't got the time for this right now, we just need to get to Jasper, Nevada as soon as possible or we could end up losing both Luna and Haxx. I promise, I'll explain more once we sort out the situation." BadRap huffed crossing his arms as he watched her with a critical eye before sighing in defeat and mounted the front of the cruiser seat and wrapped Ginny's arms around his waist before he started the engines and taking off into the sky.

"You are so making up for this later." BadRap grumbled, only to hear Ginny laugh quietly behind him which he knew was forced. He could tell how worried she really was. So what ever was up with Luna was pretty big and they both preyed he would get there in time. Ginny reached around him and pressed the radio com switch to turn it on.

"Hari are you there? Come in Spittor?" Ginny asked.

In a cave hidden behind a waterfall deep with a rainforest lay the sweaty forms of a green scaled female raptor and her pink scaled lover who lay on her stomach resting in their after glow.

"Hari *Chirch* you there? *Crinkle* Spittor" This bought them out of their blissful state as the male, Spittor got to his feet as he went to find the radio phone he had packed while Hari's attention was focused on a now glowing insignia above her left breast in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Spittor here. What's the matter Ginny?" Spittor spoke as he felt Hari reattaching his tubes and tanks onto his back and arms.

"You guys have to get to Jasper, Nevada now. Luna's having another Blitz and this time its a big one. We'll explain more when we get see yous in person. We'll meet you at these coordinates (insert)" With those words Ginny cut off the connection. Spittor pulled on his trousers and checked that the pod containing the flowers was still in the pack and placed the phone back in its place next to it, before closing it all up and turning to see a fully dressed Hari smiling sadly up to him. Spittor seeming to sense that something was up and would be explained soon, he had decided not to ask questions and offered a hand to Hari who took it and they slowly ran out of the cave and to the cruiser. Putting the bag back into the campartment on the front of the cruiser before they both climbed on and took off for their next destination with only Hari fully knowing what the scene could possibly be like as the rest of the flight was in silence with Hari leaning on Spittor's back.

**With the Extreme Dinosaurs,**

T-Bone PoV

Not a sign of hide nor scale of those sorry saurians. I switched on the communicater.

"Hey Spike, HardRock. Anything going on your side?"

"Nothing to report on this side big guy." Spike called back. Dang!

"What about you two, Ridge and Steggz?"

"Sorry T-Bone. Nothing over this way." Crap! Hang on what's this?

"Hey Chedra? Guys? You reading this power spike on the radar to?" I asked as I tapped it to make sure it wasn't on the fritz.

"Yeah I am T-Bone. What ever it is it's big. We have to get over there now." Chedra's voice came back over the speaker. So those raptors are probably having something to do with that power or what ever is causing it. We have to get there now.

"Alright guys, we have to figure out what's going on over there and fast. Because if anthing I bet it has to do with those raptors. Me and BullzEye will meet you all there." I waited till I got an answer of yeah or alrite before me and BullzEye headed off in the direction in which the Power Spike is coming from. When we got there we saw what was causing the power spike. A bright flash came out of nowhere when we arrived.

**Author PoV**

A bright light illuminated the area as the Extreme Dinosaurs along with a Quadranian lowered their air ships to the field as they shielded their eyes with their forearms trying to block out the light.

"Luna!" Haxx shouted to his pale scaled lover as he to shielded his eyes but refused to turn away from the orb encasing her, pulsated with strong waves of power sending out wave after wave of wind, getting stronger each time while Haxx dug his claws into the ground to steady himself.

"Alright you sorry piece of dinoslag. What have you done this time huh? And where are the other two morons?" T-Bone shouted at Haxx as he signaled to HardRock, BullzEye and Spike to surround the raptor from behind, then to Ridge and Steggz to go around behind the orb of light and wait for his signal incase anything happened. Haxx hissed at the T-Rex as he activated his claws and crouched ready to attack.

"Leave you saurian losers! Your Not WELCOME HERE!" Haxx roared as he was about to launch himself at the orange dinosaur.

"HAXX! Don't!" The raptor's expression went from anger to worry and hope as he flung his gaze to the light source.

"Luna? LUNA?! Love what is going on!?" Haxx now ignored the shocked look of the Extreme Dinosaurs as he spoke to Luna, trying to see her form within the light.

"It's alrite love. The others are here now. Besides I know now that what's about to happen will be for the better. Don't worry." Luna's voice carried through out the field. The Extreme Dinosaurs unsure of what to make of the situation were all snapped out of their thoughts as they heard the sound engines above the wind and looked up to see the other two raptors cruisers above them and watched as a red female raptor and green female raptor with their arms stretched out and landed with a neat double forward flip on their taloned feet. Ginny and Hari placed bracelets on their wrists which started to glow upon impact with their scales. As BadRap and Spittor landed their cruisers next to Haxx's, they barged through the wall that HardRock, Spike and BullzEye made only to be tackled to the grass and held down before they could get any further by said dinosaurs. T-Bone was snapped out of his shock of the situation by this and started to approach the new female raptors that he had never seen before. He watched as they raised their arms, the thick bracelets on their wrists of silver decorated with diamonds glowed as long wispy silver lines rised out of them as they followed the movements of their owners hands.

Up to the light then out wide as if to accept with their three fingers splayed out, the silver lines stretching out till they enveloped the light. T-Bone went to disrupt whatever the raptors were up to only to be interupted by the voice of Chedra booming over the area.

"Whatever you guys do, don't interupts the girls. Whatever they are doing, it seems to be subduing the power spikes." The Raptors watched in shock as they saw the ones they cared for, to perform something so remarkable and act as if it had happened many times before. And if it had, then why hadn't they told us this before? All within the area watched on as the light dulled within its confinds before one last powerful spike pushed they dinosaurs back, knocking those closest to it out. This being Ginny and Hari were knocked into unconcious as their heads hit the ground with a powerful force of a backlash from the wisps that retracted into the bracelets as two figures hovered in the air for a second before they were violently thrown by an unknown force in opposite directions. A rusty gold with silver stripes and crest female was thrown into Ridge while Luna's paler than usual form was caught by Haxx who skidded on his side to comfort her fall as she landed in his open arms.

Haxx looked at her and asked "Are you okay now luna?"

She nodded and replied to him "I'm fine now"

Ridge on the other hand was dumbstruck because in front of him was the most beautiful girl on earth.

**Ridge PoV  
**  
Damn okay I may not really be one for this whole love at first sight crap but dang this girl that was practically thrown at me out of thin air. So one moment I'm staring in steel coloured eyes and the next, I find a heel in my chest. What the hell! I looked her form over, from silver crest on top of her head as she took those small glasses off the tip of her nose to the black heeled boots on her feet. Her whole look screamed kick ***.

All I could think of was wow.

**End POV**

Delila got up as she looked around.

"It worked. It really worked!" Delia spoke to no one in particular.

Looking around, she had no clue of as to what to do now that she had reached her chosen destination. Her memories came back to her as her eyes locked on to the forms of the fallen female raptors and the now unconcious Luna before she looked to the rest of the males around her. Her eyes only briefly stopping on the tall figure that her history studies had informed her was Ridge before spotting the one and only T-Bone, leader of the Extreme Dinosaurs. Clearing her throat as she indicated to herself,

"My name is Delia, I come from the year 3030 and I came here to ask you to help me along with the assistance of the raptors to get a Dr. Becky Scarwell kicked out of area 51 for good. To prevent the future that may lay ahead."T-Bone unsure what to think looked to his team mates before asking,

"Why should we help those over-grown geckos?" Only to recieve rumbling growls from said raptors.

"Those six will have a part in what is to come. People may die If we don't do this." Delia replied sagely as she put her glasses away in her vest pocket.

T-Bone was being reluctant and asked "How can we be sure your from the future anyway?"

"You just have to trust me because I didn't warp here at this time for nothing." This time Delia was a little agitated at the numerous questions.

T-Bone looked to his team once again.

"You can't be seriously thinking about this T-Bone." Spike interrupted his leaders thoughts.

"I may not like the idea of working together with the raptors to Spike but if she's right guys we should help her." T-Bone replied frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The Extreme team nodded their heads in understanding, even the raptors had grumbled in agreement as they were let up by HardRock and Spike. T-Bone talked it over with Chedra and she said it was nessisary to go back to their base and talk it over throughly. The raptors carried Hari,Ginny, and Luna on board to the medical area in the cruiser while the dinosaurs all parked the hover crafts and raptor cruisers within the loading bay. They arrived at the dinosaur museum a few hours later.

Okay that's it for chapter 4. Next chapter the sisterhood between the girls comes to light. And is this the budding relationship between Ridge and Delia? Review what you think of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait readers but there has been a death in the family and normally i wouldn't put so much detail into this as it being so personnal but i think it's important for people to know how freak accidents like this can happen and how you should always cherish the ones you love as you may never know when their life will happen. My uncle was meant to have come over with my Aunt jo on Sunday but early Saturday afternoon the 10th of November My uncle Tom was in a freak accident as he was in a loading dock and on his way to speak with his wife who was given time off as someone took her shift for her at work and was then travelling with him in his truck for a delivery for the day. So as he went to speak with her I don't know what happened there as the police are still investigating this but they say that the bumper of a truck had backed up and his head was crushed. As the specialist had said when he came to speak with us in the family room, they had scoured their medical records to find out his medical histroy as we all know the medical system keeps our records, and said he must have been that healthy of a guy they couldn't find anything of him. He was a very health wise and safety caucious man that this is a really hard thing to even think could happen that for his age of 60, he was in his prime. But mentally he was dead on impact. His body healthy and living but he just wasn't there anymore. His body was just a shell. It was hard to believe when i answered the phone call for my nana at the supermarket that when we got to Middlemore, it just hit all my family like a tonne of bricks. He was such a loving, caring, proudful and such a great figure, he changed so many lives that seeing him in the hospital bed and relying on a machine to breathe, it's just so hard. So my message to everyone as you all may have heard from others many times before. Live life to your fullest and enjoy every moment you have with you loved ones and hold them close. Make sure everyone you care for knows how much you love them as you may never have that chance the next day.

Rest in Peace Uncle Tom, we all love you and miss you heaps. Travel those roads in Trucky heaven and wait for Unty Jo to join you in that passenger seat, but till then i hope Unty Mary and Grandad Cess will keep you company. Love You.

So i'd Just like to thank ExtremeDinosaur Fangirl for all of her wonderful ideas and for her support. So please read and review if you have any ideas or thoughts you would like to express.

Thanks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dinosaur Museum in Jasper Nevada**

The girls came to when they heard fighting in a room a little ways off. Ginny heard Bad Rap arguing with T-Bone, the T-Rex, over what had just happened back in the clearing. Ginny felt her heart beat pick up when she heard Bad Rap was protecting her. They also heard Chedra, the blue skinned quadranian, talking with another female dinosaur that the girls could vaguely remember from last night. Luna was trying to get up when she found a young ostritch at her feet next to the bed, Ditto, that started running around them making her dizzy and falling back onto her temporary bed. She fell down with a thump and the sisters heard the voices in the next room quieten instantly. The raptors came through a door way went over and sat down next to each of the girls and helped them to sit up.

T-Bone sounding a little bit ticked off said "What happened out there and who are you three really?"

Haxx stood up and glared at the T-Rex with venomous rage surging through them as he was obviously angered at his enemy for accusing his lover and girls that he obviously considered kin.

"Listen T-Dorkasaurus, the girls just woke after some how over exhausting themselves from last night and I don't think they want to talk about it now so don't force them you Iguanadon brains." Hissed the laser blade wielding raptor that stood his ground.

Luna looked to Haxx with clear admiration and love in her bright orange eyes.

Luna looked to Haxx once more, this time shyly before looking to her sisters, both nodding their heads with sorrowful eyes and gentle smiles, then to the new comer, Delia, who Luna had **seen** her arrival to their time. The rusty gold with silver scaled dino fem had crossed her arms and smiled warmly to her while she leant back against a tan wall off to the side of the crowd with her arms crossed and another, a dino male with red and brown scales a head taller than Delia in a ripped grey long coat, dusty green khaki trouders and heavy metal boots. Luna knew there was something forming between them even if the link she saw forming between the two was mainly from the male's sidw. Luna looked down to her hands with a sigh. 'Better get this over with she thought.

"Actually Haxx, I think its best if we tell you all what we were before we came to be, that's if miss Delia over there has had a chance to tell you yet." This time Luna looked directly to the grinning figure of the golden scaled fem leaning against the wall who walked over to join the group while the males were all scratching the back of their scaley heads with an embarrased look on their faces.

"Actually I haven't had a chance to tell these meat heads anything as on account of the fact that as soon as we walked through the double doors of this museum they started argueing with your fellas and Chedra here just wanted to inform me on how many laws I was breaking just by coming to this time when i was questioned of my origins. Besides I think it's best they hear this tale straight from the horses mouth or in your case straight from the raptors mouth." Delia said while scanning the embarrased dinos faces with an amused look only to chuckle at the sight of Ditto mimicking their actions with rubbing the back of his head with a small wing of his. Hari leaned into Spittor as he wrapped an arm around her waist, stunning the Extreme Dinosaurs with that one small sign of deep affection, Ginny snd Luna did the same as BadRap lay his head on Ginny's with an arm slung lazily over her shoulder as Haxx rested his chin on Luna's left shoulder and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist as his eyes still held worry for her, within them from the earlier show of power. Hari looked to the humanoid T-Rex before speaking,

"I was born Harriet Jane Potter, human daughter and first born mage in the Potter line, to James and Lily Potter. We were all born as human girls to magical families in England. I was 2 and Luna and Ginny were not long born on the night this all happened." The raptors, the males that is were shocked at this info, their expressions clearly showing how much, though their hold of the girls never loosend. Hari continued,

"I think I better start from the beginning. As you know witches and wizards are beings that can wield magic with a stick called a wand and their are small hidden communities through out the world, each one having it's own views and rules for running things. England happens to hold one of the largest communites next to America and Japan, however it also happens to be one of the least developed in magical advancements. Meaning they still think humans are that far undeveloped that they resort to violence just for food and such. The ministry think the world is all black and white, like there's no grey zone, no neutrality and unfortunately the only person, a mage, to have seen this area inbetween their supposed dark side and light side was shunned as the higher ups made their loyal followers think that his ideals were evil."

The extreme dinosaurs were listening in with great interest as they were told of a world and power that they had no idea even existed was apparently right under their noses- er beaks or muzzles or what ever.

"This mage was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, he like ourselves saw what was easily over looked by those fools. Tom clearly staked his life on his beliefs which were that magical creatures such as unicorns, dragons, werewolves etc. should be held in higher regard for they were all on the verge of rebeling against the witches and wizards that would hunt down, kill and then harvest their corpses for certain elements like skin and horns to even claws and hearts and they wouldn't even be gentle, they would just hack it all away. Those creatures had agreed to hide their existance for their future generations safety and only asked for protection in return but the magicals didn't see it that way. Tom had even stuck up for the pure bloods who believed in the old ways to respect all that is magical even the creatures. Tom had expressed his views to the British magical community of how they could simply make contracts with all magical creatures such as in respect harvest unicorns corpses that have passed of their old age or of natural ailments, the same for all magical beasts so as to prevent them all from extinction and how we could learn wandless magic if we had tried hard enough." Chedra's blue face held a look on contemplation as she was obviously thinking over the ideas Tom Riddle had long since presented.

"This Tom Riddle brings forward good ideas but I can tell that those magicals as you call them didn't take this to easy did they?" Spoke the Quadranium officer.

"Your right, Chedra was it?" Hari asked as she recalled the boys telling them all about her and the extreme dinosaurs, the alien officer nodded her head with a light smile. Ginny took over from there,

"The pure bloods had agreed with him and many of the pure blood families had aligned them selves with him with great devotion as many of them were his own friends from school. Those within the ministry that were muggle born or half bloods or those that blindingly followed a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore had become frightened of this rise in Tom's followers, even Dumbledore himself had started spreading a bad word about him through out the world's magical communities stating that he was a soon to be Dark Lord due to the fact that he could use wandless magic thanks to him being a mage." Haxx interrupted Ginny,

"Earlier Hari said that you were all mage's. What is the difference between a Mage and a witch?" a confused expression on the blade wielding raptor's face.

"A Mage is a being that can wield magic freely without the use of spells or a wand and seem to have a certain power and affinity with certain elements. I'll explain this a little bit further into the story. Anyway Tom was a mage and was teaching those that were loyal to him how to use wandless magic incase they ever lost their wands. He did this because he genuinely did care for them all, however the rest of magical Europe thought that this was his way of training an army and started to take action. Dumbledore being the head figure of their supposed light side had created a group called the Order of the Pheonix. They were the first to start a war against Tom, many of those that believed in Tom were killed, even more on the 'Light Side' were killed as they were mostly untrained and still young novices. Tom or as Dumbledore named him, 'Lord Voldemort' couldn't stop his followers from attacking the 'Light' in their's or his defence but he had warned them greatly and even offered to let them leave their cause at any time but none never did as the deaths of their fellow followers who stood up for their beliefs only made them more determined. Where as those that had fallen on the light side were played off as pawns in Dumbledore's sick little mind games. He used their deaths as a way to scare the public of the supposed dark side growing." T-Bone and BadRap growled, with them both being leaders of the opposite sides their own thoughts drifted to what ifs of what the future could have been like if their fighting continued. Delia, knowing the history of the girls remained quiet, an emotionless expression clear on her face as her eyes showed shadows of sorrow, no one seemed to notice this except for Ridge who eyes were focused on Delia through out the whole talk. Her expressions as the topic at hand became more and more heavier in detail changed rapidly, his interest for this female spiked as he wanted to know more about her, why she was here.

Hari continued to speak,  
"A month before the eve of my birth a prophecy was told by one Sybil Trelawny.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark approaches ... born to one who has thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark will mark it as his equal, but it will have power the Dark knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

"Dumbledore had no idea of what to do as he was unsure if it talked of Tom or himself so he took the prophecy and erased Sybil Trelawny's memories of said prophecy. The prophecy had stated, 'the one who has thrice defied him'. The only one to defy him and Tom was my mother, Lily Evans. She had only wanted a good life with the perfect magical family. So when he had found out that I was born midnight on the last day of July, he had my parents hide away incase Tom had ever found out about it, he had come up with a plan that would mean my death as he thought Tom would seek me out just to kill me." Spittor hissed as his eyes flashed dangerously, he wrapped both of his arms around Hari's waist as he pulled her form to his as if to protect her. Looking up to her raptor she smiled before placing a small kiss to his tensed jaws, only quietening his hissing as he then nuzzled his head into her neck.

Hari smiled to her love before she giggled a little at the fallen jaws of the extreme team who were shocked at the sight of the raptors even showing affection let alone worry for anything other than themselves. Hari sighed before continuing her story.

"Since I could remember my times with my family were happy times, even though my father had wanted a boy to name heir to the Potter line as it is always the first born child no matter the gender. Though my father's affections towards me were a little less than I had liked I didnt mind as my mother was always there for me as she thought that my being a mage was wonderful and doted on me. A few months after I turned 2 and still no sign of 'Lord Voldemort', my mother had told me she was pregnant, with a boy. That's where it all changed as my father was more than over joyed at this news and his sole focus as I was slowly moved out of the picture. This I had expected and even my mother what with a new baby coming and morning sickness just starting. My father made sure she stayed off her feet, as well as I stayed out of her way. I didn't care as I had just been learning how to become independant, so till I had turned 3 I had cared for myself as I had patiently waited to be acknowledged. My brother Charlus James Potter or C.J. was born the day after my birthday. I had ended up waiting another year thinking that I would receive some sort of affection or recognition but come my fourth birthday it turns out that I was completely forgotten. It was the next day that I heard shouts of happy birthday coming from down the hall."

"I had got out of bed that morning and I ran down the hall I thought that I had finally been remembered and I remember this big surge of happiness and joy, but what I saw changed my whole perspective on my life. I saw them, my mother, father, god parents and even a whole group of people that I could barely remember but I knew from sometime in my short happy life, they were all celebrating my little brother first birthday. That's right he was born the day after my own birthday, this is where Dumbledore had thought that it was my baby brother that was meant to be this savior and I've never been to sure but on the day he came to visit my parents I don't know what he had said but it must have been something horrible about me, i'm sure. As I stood at the top of the stairs, not knowing how to feel and I could'nt move. Then it was as if all hope left me as I saw both of my parents give me such evil looks over their shoulders when Dumbledore pointed to me behind them with a twinkle in his eys, it was as if I was this scum that shouldn't even exist. All I could remember was quietly walking back to my room, locking my door before I sat on my bed and stared off into nothiness. That moment had turned my whole view on life around. Adapt. Live your life, adapt as time goes, rely on no one and always ALWAYS look out for number one. Yourself."

"I had moved myself out of that room and into the attic where I had come upon thousands of old family artifacts and books. The attic also happened to have easy access through a window in which I could sneak out as I pleased to fetch food from the trees and hunt small animals like rabbits and fish from the forrest that grew behind the Potter estate. It was like this for a month till Tom had made himself known, seeking to align himself with the one that was his supposed down fall, however as Dumbledore had said to the light side, he would seek out the chosen one and kill him. So on that night Tom had gone to meet my brother who my parents had used their own bodies to protect CJ. Tom only paralyzed them so as to have them out of their way knowing they were to blinded by that old fool and walked into the nursery where I was by chance to just check up on him. He was pleased to know that he wasn't the only mage alive and that night he and I had made a deal, to let things cool down and to stop the death and senseless killing on both sides, we'd fake his death and let the world think that the prophecy was fulfilled with C.J. as the chosen one and in 15 yrs when he had the support of the other communities around the world he would slowly re emerge. I hid in the ceiling and projected a magical barrier around crib as he had slept through the whole conversation and just as Dumbldore walked in the door way Tom would scream and place a fiendfyre upon himself which hid the sounds of him evaporating as he screamed. He left nothing but the burnt ashes of his robes. This part hurt me as I had to scar my brother in order for him to look as though the magic was his and was rebounding back at him so I focused my magic as it hit him in the chest, leaving a heart as his scar. The pain, as blood started leaking from the heart shaped wound that lay above his colar bone woke him up as he started wailing. "

"I did for his own good, I wanted him to have something to remember me by so I infused my magic into his new scar so that I could always know how he was, how he was feeling and where he was. I loved him and I wanted him to know that I would always be there for him so I made the scar a heart shape. I watched from my position in the ceiling through that small hole as Dumbledore hushed crying as my mother and father came to, that was the night I knew my brother would have a better life than I ever would. 10 yrs I had hid myself in the attic continuing my non existant life as I studied the books and gained a great deal of interest in all the books that had to do with herbology and potions and ancient relics. My brother never knowing of my existence accept for that female voice in his head that would guide him if he were to do anything wrong or was confused or just needed some company. At this time I was 14 going on 15, my barely non existant within the potter household was discovered as this is where Ginerva comes into my story." Hari tried to tease her sister but to no avail as the emotions that passed over Hari's face as she retold her life not only to her love but also to a group she had only ever hears tale of really on;y dampened the mood. The raptor, her Spittor had never loosened his grip nor tightened it through out her tale till he turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Ginny's PoV

I would have snarled and tickle attacked my sister because I knew she meant it as a joke but at the moment and current situation it just felt like it went better with the our story. Sighing I snuggled into BadRap's chest as I stared at the heart warming scene of Spittor publicly displaying his and Hari's love in front of his enemy's view. It was nice to see such strong and raw emotion in Hari's emerald eyes, for a second there I was afraid that those shadows would continue to dance in them forever had she not met her man, er raptor. I heard the t-rex, T-Bone, clear his throat as I saw a large blush rapidly spreading accross both his and his team mates scaled faces as they stared at the scene, while Haxx, Luna, BadRap and the females of the other side just smiled and chuckled at the sight. Finally the two had broken apart, neither showing embarassment at their public display as they just smiled to one another before turning to me, a look in Hari's eyes clearly telling me that I was next.

"Okay so I'll make my story as short as I can here as Hari's story was what you all really needed to hear and quite frankly the only ones that really need to know are our guys and I don't feel all that comfortable with sharing such personal information with you lot but if it helps you lot to trust us then fine. I was born Ginerva Molly Weasley and I'm the only daughter out of 7 kids to my mother and father, Arthur and Molly Weasley, who happened to be blind followers of the 'Light' side. From oldest to youngest there was my oldest brother Bill who is a curse breaker, then Charley who is now working with dragons, then Percy who has not long started working in the ministry and happens to be another blind follower only this one has a stick shoved so far up his A-"

"*AHEM*" Ginny's cuss was interrupted by Chedra who was tapping her foot with a stern expression on her face as she motioned with her head to the confused and apparently far to interested ostrich that reached her knees that was staring right at the red scaled raptor. Catching her drift, Ginny chuckled to herself before continuing her story.

"You get the idea. Then there's me the first and only daughter of this generation to be born into the pure blood Weasley family. The devilish twins who happen to be well known for their pranks are Fred and George they were a year after me, but they prefer to be called Gred and Feorge and then there's the youngest, Ron who happens to be 2 years younger than me. He's a little tweb but he's cool. My mother had always wanted me to be this perfect all round genius and pristine daughter that she could train to be the perfect wife," Hearing this, a possesive growl ripped through BadRap's throat causing Ginny to smirk as she continued her story while soothingly stroking her love's scaly hands around her waist, " but my father pushed to do what I believed in and what I was good at and that was fighting styles and weapons. So I did what I loved since I was seven and could properly hold a sword, shield or whatever weapon I chose to weild. When I was finished mastering one I would move onto the next while I also went to all sorts of combat classes like karate, ju-jitsu and many more. I enjoyed learning such arts and what was even better was that after numerous competitions I had always come out no.1. I loved the thrill of fighting but I think dad got a greater kick out of my up coming career as he loved the fact that I defied my mother wishes to be a little princess." BadRap let out a low rumbling purr when he heard this, obviously pleased at hearing how strong willed and proud his mate had been at such a young age.

"My mother became fed up with my tom boyish ways, at this time I was 13 and thought that it had carried on long enough. Behind my fathers back she signed a contract with the Potter family and sold me into an arranged marraige with their son C.J. He was a nice enough kid, but that was it, we were only kids. My father although very displeased with it couldn't stop the contract as it was a magic binding contract that only C.J. could break it off if he wanted to. I knew him since he was a baby, I used to watch him and Ron when they would visit or vice versa. He was a nice enough kid and did really well in school and was liked by just about everyone he came by. He was also 2 yrs younger and would follow me around like a love sick puppy which was cute at first but soon became rather annoying as I grew older and started to gain a healthy interest in the opposite gender, he would always chase them off. Either way he wasn't going to cancel that contract any time soon so I went about finding any way I could break it but till then I was moved out of my home and into the Potter's so that I could 'grow accustomed' to C.J.'s life style." A more beastial growl ripped through BadRap's vocal chords as his green eyes flashed, this reaction took all in the room even me, who squeked in surprise. I calmed my big raptor by letting out a low rumbling growl while stroking his orange tail that wound its way around my thighs during the tale before I continued.

"So on the first day I was moved in, Lily and James Potter left us alone for the day so that we could 'get to know each other.' It was late in the afternoon and C.J. had just been playing running his house while I sat in the library trying to avoid him as much while searching through their books for how to break magical contracts only to find nothing. He burst through the door saying he was going to get some lunch for the two of us only to fall to the floor snoring. I was surprised at his sudden lack of conciousness and was about to see if he was alright only to find that a tile in the roof of the library was being removed and guess who literally dropped right into my lap. Hari. I honestly didn't know of her existance till that very day, no one in the magical community did either. This was the chance I had been waiting for. She told me of her life and the truth of the 'light' side and 'dark' side as well as to what really happened on that fateful hallow's eve when C.J. had gained his supposed fame. I was horrified at her life story and she wasn't to pleased at hearing about my mother's ideals as well, we quickly struck up a friendship. This was the night we bound our magic so that we had the same connection she made with CJ."

"When I had agreed to keep her existance a secret from CJ who still thought of her as the voice inside his head as she went back into the ceiling saying that she would come out every now and then and train me. At the time I thought that it would be me training her but-"

"You were to full of yourself at the time sister, you needed to be taken down a notch in order for you to go up several more levels." Hari said as she interrupted my story. I just hissed at her before speaking again.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you had to shove me into a match with a werewolf and minotaur, I nearly died that day." The raptors were stunned to hear this, the extreme dinosaurs were curious of as to what these creatures were. Hari just chuckled as she leaned into her pink raptor more.

"Yes but you have only ever fought a wizard or muggle, you needed to learn how to fight against the world and what it has to offer in order to understand ways that your fighting style could be used with magic to create weapons and how it could become your greatest strength other than relying on your wand that you had grown up with all your life. That is what held you back, your wand always limited your mage abilities. You needed to learn to understand your magic better and what better way than throwing you into the deep end, just like how I learned to control my magic." Hari left it at this as she closed her eyes rested against her lover. I stopped hissing as I knew my sister was right. Like she always was.

"Um I thought minotaurs and werewolves were all just a myth." Bullz-eye said as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Luna giggled at the sight of the confused terrorsaur.

"As far as you muggles, 'non-magical folk' that is are concerned. They've been around for centuries and are hidden under the under the veil that hides the magical communities around the world." Luna stated before she looked to her older sister.

"Anyway we had a plan of how to break the contract but we would need one more person as we had to make a blood pact but these pacts take more than 2 as they were meant for large covens. So till then she helped me train and become stronger when we had the chance to see each other. And this was actually quite often as the Potters would leave for work during the week in the school holidays and often in the evening for events in which CJ would sleep for a few hours in the afternoons and in the evening would leave with his parents to keep up public appearances they keep telling me. It was like this for 3 months and only a month before school was to start, there was a fight, and the 'dark' side had supposedly murdered a neutral family, the case was still being investigated. There was a survior though, someone who had witnissed the whole thing from her hiding place. The only daughter of the the family that had been to traumatized by the killing to even talk or sleep... Luna" All eyes turned to the smallest of the three sister raptors as Luna's orange eyes dulled as dark memories now haunted her vision.

Author PoV

Luna curled her small form into Haxx's larger brown scaled person as all eyes were now on her. Her pale blue tail wound its way around Haxx's waist as she sighed before turning her large orange eyes to the extreme dinosaurs that had patiently waited till each girl had finished their story and now ere waiting to hear what the smallest and youngest of the group had to tell. Luna's eyes widened as she had only just noticed that they were all now seated on some chairs. Deciding not to bother asking of where they could have come from she cleared her throat before speaking.

"I am Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius and Emelia Lovegood. My family, to those that don't know us well enough, are lunatics in the eye of the public but to those that we hold near and dear know that we are all actually descended from Fae, before you ask Mr. T-Bone, Fae are a race of pure magical beings that take on the human form and are said to have been able to see the future and manipulate magic at their will, similar to a mage but they never lose energy. We hide our 'sight' as I like to call it behind our mask which. Which is our unusual behavior. The reason being is that if any within the ministry were to find out, well lets just say that when 'Seers' as we liked to call ourselves, because Fae are techinicaly labeled dark magical beasts, well we would be treated as such," Hearing this made Haxx realise just how much danger his 'light' was in for even just existing. It made him love her more, want to protect and cherish her more as he nuzzled his head into her long silky feathers.

"The ministry they- actually I think my story will give you a better idea of what they do to 'Seers', it will also explain how Delia managed to come to this time using my magic as a power source. So all my life we held our masks with pride as we walked through the magical world and lived our lives the best we could with our secrets, that is till my mother had a vision. One of those that we thought we could trust broke that bond and went to the ministry and blabbed to them. Mother also had a vision that my life would be safe in the hands of a raven feathered lizard with bright green eyes that always hid behind the image of a human girl for her safety. When she was telling me and father this we knew that this would happen soon but we just didn't know how soon and my parents had decided that they would stand and fight. That was our home and land and many a Lovegood had lived there before us. So the next day when we were having breakfast there was a knock at the door, father had mother hide me in a small space that was protected with our magic, only noticeable to another seer. As mother closed the door and concealed me with a charm then joined my father who had his wand at the ready. I watched as the door was kicked down and my mother and father were knocked back with a stupefy. I almost gasped as I realised that it wasn't any dark wizard we had heard about but the aurors, lead Dumbledore himself as they shot curse after curse upon my parents still bodies." Tears ran down Luna's pale cheeks as she had not spoken of her parents death since she first met Hari and Ginny. Haxx saddened at the sight of his loves sobbing form, he let out a low rumbling growl in his chest to calm her and soothe her while he rubbed her back as he held her to his chest. It worked too, only Luna started giggling and she was suddenly attacked with little peck like kisses. The atmosphere of the room seemed to cheer up a little as Luna smiled and gently sroked Ditto's feathers in thanks as she received a little chirp of 'ditto' in return. Luna continued her tale.

"Sorry for that and thanks again Haxx, Ditto. ...So I watched from the hole in the door as Dumbledore of all people was the last one to fire a curse at my parents still and battered forms with a curse that is forbidden. The use of this curse means the same fate for both the victim and the user-Death. I don't know how much time had passed but the words that Dumbledore spoke haunt me even till now, 'This should teach filthy creatures like you to think your better than your masters'. After that I think I fell into a state of shock as I watched the aurors storm through my once beautiful house and destroy everything in sight. When I snapped out of my shock I don't know how much longer after, I couldn't stop the scream that was stuck in my throat as it ripped through me and the illusion charm hiding me fell away. I was soon calmed my a Mr. James Potter who came out of no where, I watched over his shoulder in fear as Dumblebore still stood in the battered door way with a furious expression on his face as he stared at me. It was clear that he was displeased that he hadn't found me, I suppose that it also doesn't help that I had witnised him using such an unforgiveable curse as well."

"His facial expression changed to that of pity as James Potter turned to his 'Lord of Light' and asked what he should do about me, obviously pitying me. I acted as though I was to traumatized to speak, the old hack must have fallen for it and told James that if he took me home and raised me as his and Lily's own that the press would see his family as this charitable and kind hearted family which the press immediately spread through their various papers. So I was off to live with the Potter's, first day in their presence and Lily Potter fawned over me like I was some fragile china doll and then the next day I was dropped like nothing. I didn't mind though as they had taken their son with them to a gala at the ministry. This was also the same day I had met Ginny who had been hiding the day of my arrival and she introduced me to Hari in the attic and they had both explained their lives up till that point to me and I told them of my story minus the family secret of course. Though it wasn't till I looked directly into Hari's eyes that I had accidently made a mental connection with her and I saw her beast form, a green raptor with bright green eyes and messy black feathers. She had also seen into my mind of the horror I had seen and she also found out what I was. She and Ginny comforted me and assured me that we would always be together, after all we shared the same animal form and we were a pack animal and a proud pack at that." Ginny and Hari smiled to each other as those words couldn't have been any more true.

"I loved my life there. For four years, till my 16 birthday, Hari 18 and Ginny 17 they trained me in secret to control and hide my visions so that I could touch a personal item of someone and project it through my eyes with magic and search the past present and future."

"Unfortunately one day C.J. had found out of my talents in seeing when Ginny was helping me scour the past and then the Potter's came home earlier than expected. C.J., he had immediately called his father thinking he would be pleased at my talents only to be sadly mistaken as the smile James had rapidly switched to a frown as James listened to story of how he found me repeating the past of items that were layed before me. Next thing I saw coming was a bright light heading right for me as I heard screams of no from Ginny and Hari in my head and next I'm waking up in a dark cell with Hari and Ginny's voices screaming in my head when I had told them I was okay." Hari and Ginny at this point were actually whinning, all attention was on them as their whinning sound was directed at Luna who looked to her sisters saddened faces. Luna smiles a small but understanding smile.

"I know you would of tried to save me from that ever happening but at the time the plan was more important. Hari you needed to remain a secret and Ginny you had to make sure that the Potter's remained ignorant to the fact that you were a mage. You know I forgave you then and I still do now." Both Hari and Ginny smiled to Luna as they tucked themselves into their lovers chests who in turn held them tightly. Luna's heart warmed at this scene before she turned to the extreme team who had watched the whole exchange with soft eyes.

"You guys really are close aren't yous?" BullZEye asked. The rest of the team nodded their heads as though they had wanted to also know the connection between the 3 females.

"Yes we are. We think of each other as sisters in all but blood." Ginny answered this question as she enjoyed BadRap softly stroking her hair. There was a pause and Hari had decided to continue the story from there as Luna's form was visibly shaking, as her dark memories haunted her clouded vision, in Haxx's firm hold. Said raptor was whispering soothing words to the pale blue raptor as he gently stroked her light blond almost white feathers.

"For 3 months, that's how long Luna was held captive, and it was 3 months before we had everything ready to perform a ceremony that would give us the power and forms that we would need to bring this world to rights. During those 3 months we would talk mentally to Luna to keep her informed on our progress with the ritual which we had to make sure the moon positioning and star alignment was correct for and during those three months we could feel the pain Luna was going through as the minitry used her as an experiment to see what effect certain spells would have on her and her , me and Ginny, are pretty sure of what spells they had used on Luna when they held her captive but we were scared for her as each time she was hit with a spell we could feel her power growing, becoming more wild as it rose to protect her. We were lucky because when the time came and the ritual was set in the back of the forrest behind the Potter house hold and the wards to protect us were all in place we just had to wait for the perfect time to rescue Luna. When I had come down for the first time in a long while, I and Ginny were in the library, which was also my father's office, searching for a port key. An item that has a spell on it that we would use transport you to any place at a certain time or when a word is spoken. This was when C.J. and I had finally come face to face. The look of shock on his face as the tears ran down his cheeks." Hari for the first time in a long while was crying as she remembered the smile on his face as her little brother finally called her name, 'Harriet' and called her his big sister.

"He ran up to hug me and it was as if he knew what we were looking for as he went over to a grand oak desk opened a door with a key he had around his neck then lifted up the paneling under it. Me and Ginny gasped as he pulled out a small black snake toy. I didn't know what to think as it was the first toy I ever had and I could remember it from when I was really young. Severus, the one my mother had named god father had gotten it for me as a joke only I made it the one thing I couldn't be without. If my father had made this snake his emergency port key to the ministry does this mean he still loved me?" This point was where Hari had broken down sobbing and it was Spittor's turn to calm his lover. Ginny sighed knowing that this story was taking its toll on all of them as she took over the story from there.

"I had taken the toy from C.J. when he and Hari had broken down and thanked him as he whispered the the activation word, 'Emerald' which is what her father had wanted to call Hari when he had first seen her eyes at birth. I supported Hari as we port keyed to the minitry hidden under the invisibility cloak she had found when she moved into the attic. It was tricky but we managed to sneak past the aurors to the lower levels of the ministry where they held their...'experiments'. I will never forget the sights we had seen down there, the dead forms of the many magical creatures they had tortured just so that could 'understand' how the mythical beasts worked. Yeah right it was just their cover so they could get their sick jollies from hurting such precious creatures. We restrained ourselves from murdering any of those...those sick **ers then and there till we found Luna, bound and barely concious as we looked through the bars of the wooden door. She was bound with chains that held her arms out to the side. We busted the chains and before either me or Hari managed to say the activation word for the port key, James Potter shouted stop with his wand pointed at us, only for it to fall from his loosen grasp when he had seen Hari. We hadn't planned on this happening but we didn't stick around to see what would happen as we heard more wizards coming our way so we spoke the word and port keyed back to the office in the Potter house hold before side long teleporting to our rune circle where we activated the wards as we set Luna down. We made sure we had the potion set in the fire in the middle of the transformation symbol and the blood and shadow candles set around the outside of the circle as we placed a drop of blood onto a rune stone we had written our full names on while chanting the incantation that was meant to change our fate and make us stronger. We made our own sisterhood, our own pack."

"We felt ourselves shift into our animagus forms," Ginny waved away Spikes raised hand as she explained, "An animagus is a witch, wizard or mage that can turn into an animal that best represents them. In our case ours all happened to be a raptor. So as we changed to our scaly counter parts, we heard a gasp coming from the tree line and found C.J gasping as he came out and watched us shift. The spell suddenly took a dangerous twist as instead of just uniting us, it took the 'change' part and 'make us stronger' part literally and well that's how we ended up with these forms today. We were lucky enough that we had just enough energy to use a port key to teleport us to america, but before we left we looked around our surroundings and found the Potter's with shocked expressions on their faces. It was obvious that they, just like C.J. had witnissed the whole change. They didn't look shocked or horified at our ritual, only saddened. But it was like they were totally different people from what we knew. That was the last we saw of them as we were teleported to america. So for about 8 months we were literally on the run as not only did the muggles but also the magical communites thought we were monsters and they were tracking us down thinking we were these dark beasts bent on destruction. That was when we came across the island that BadRap and the guys found us on. And when we discovered that it has *Yawn* some sort of magical properties that hide it from detection by radar and magic unless within 2kms within range, it was the perfect home for a reptile." Ginny stretched her arms above her head before closing her eyes and resting her head of BadRap's shoulder. The raptors, the men that is, were relieved that the story was over but were also happy that they now knew the most important facts of their lovers lives even though the extreme dinosaurs had to be there they didn't care.

"Another reason why that island was perfect and that would explain Luna being a power house that acted as the conductor that would bring Delia here was because every now and then since we had saved Luna, she would have these surges of power that were uncontrollable and were what we would call blitzes would often just explode within her knocking her out and us back." Ginny let out a final yawn before she started letting out soft snore like sounds. BadRap knew she was now asleep, he adjusted her position so she was now sitting bridal style in his arms and her arms lazily hanging from his neck and her mazzle just resting on his left shoulder.

Luna, barely awake herslef, was still shaking a bit as Haxx held her tight.

"Your alright I'm here for you." He whispered to her as he slowly stroked her back till she was fst asleep in his arms.

"How does Delila fit into all of this though?" T-Bone asked as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Said FemDino looked to the leader of the extreme team as she silently basked in the knowledge that she knew the male dino of her kind was constantly glancing and admiring her figure.

"It all happened when these brave raptors here stood up for their love against the magicals who had purposely exposed themselves to the humans. Their hidden world once exposed sparked much fear amongst the human race as they used their great powers to kill these heroes and their enemies. From there the government started connecting many a missing links to that hidden world and started demanding answers from the magicals higher ups who snobbily pushed them away. Underestimating the non magicals threats who held up to their end had started a full out war. Humans and technology won over the magicals many a years later. Although during this time millions of interspecial relationships began and my kind came into existance as humanoid animals and half magics began their meager existance in a freedom that was short lived as humans demanded our submission and we were all forced into slavery. For generations our kind suffered and slowly as we continued to breed our beast that we once could easily contain was becoming harder to control, some of the weaker willed breeds snapped once pushed to far and had finally become the animal that we fought hard against. Those that had snapped, lived below ground and fed off scraps. Rebels hid away still fought for freedom, but our numbers were dwindeling and I was assigned the last mission as I was the only one with the complications to complete it. My mission was to save you all and the three sisters from a Dr Becky Scarwell who if we don't take care of her soon, will be the ruining of this beautiful world. She ans this Rathbone fella are the ones i was sent here to kill and to get here from the future through the closest power source I could just happened to be luna and so I'm here." Delia said as if it was just everyday information while checking out her claws.

All dinos were astounded by what they had just heard. Standing with them right now was an actual being from the future. As shocked as they were, they were brought out of their musings when they heard the sisters lightly snore, all three were fast asleep in their man's arms. They also saw Luna was still tucked up in Haxx's lap purring in her sleep as Ditto made himself comfortable in her lap. before he he to fell fast asleep. Chedra noticed the looks on the male raptors faces and decided that it was also a emotionally tiring day for them all. Especially Delia who was starting to have a hard time trying to keep her own eyes open while leaning against the wall once more. Her large head slowly starting to fall onto Ridge's shoulder, not that she saw the guy complaining.

"Okay I think that's enough for tonight guys. Let us just leave it at that and continue this in the morning. It's been a long day for all of us. BadRap, we have some rooms set up in the shed out back. Porky thought things might take a good turn and that you lot might need to catch some sleep. Delia you can sleep with them till we get the rest of this place set up properly to accomadate everyone. Don't argue with me on this either Spike. Because from here on out we're all going to need to work together and i think it's best if you all just play it cool and tried to get along okay? Now then, all of you off to bed." Chedra spoke with authority in her voice as if her word was final and no one would argue. The extreme team grumbled under their breathes, T-Bone mumbling to himself saying something like "And here I thought I was the leader." But moved off to their room down the hall except for BullZEye who just went back into the other room to watch the shopping channel once again. While Chedra showed the raptors and Delia to a large grey shed that was set up with 4 large beds along one end and a large seating area on the other side. As they all walked in, Delia thanked Chedra for everything and for giving her the chance to explain themselves before she said good night and closed the door.

The raptors settled themselves into a bed once they had their lovers under the blankets and held them close. Each one glad that the long history of the sisters was now shared with them and that they could all do something to help each them. Soon sleep claimed the humanoid dinos and the night finally set in.


	6. Chedra's Log Part 1

Author Note: I own none of these character, though Delia belongs to the one and only Extreme Dinosaur FanGirl.

Chedra's PoV

I smiled as I could hear the loud boisterous laughter from inside the museum as I made my way to the ship. As I made my way in I went to sit in my usual seat, the captains seat. I opened the main holo screen using the control panel on the side of the seat and till I heard the familiar sound that I hadn't heard I quite a while.

'Captain's Log'

Then I switched it over to voice command.

"Captain's Log, Chedra Kodzak updating. 6 months catch up...

Wow 6months. They have passed by so fast. Ever since we opened our doors up to the raptor and Delia we've gained many a new ally with a side of some permanent house guests and some wonderful blessings. 2 of which I am very proud to say are mine. But things didn't start out on the best foot first to say the least.

The first day had, wow I couldn't believe I didn't see it coming, the sisters, as Hari, Ginny and Luna liked to be called when they were together, and Delia had come into the kitchen through the door connected to the kitchen in the museum. They had offered to make breakfast, the works, and no matter how much I tried to tell them that their guests and that I'd do the cooking they would literally just pick me up and carry me out. I couldn't help but laugh, it was new, fun even and much nicer having the girls around. They were no where near as loud or messy as the guys.

We joked around until we settled with me helping out with the dishes and setting the table and such. We even danced as we moved about the small cooking space as Shakira's 'Objection' played on the radio. Ridge was the first to wake as he came down the stairs in his usual boots and ripped jeans minus his trench coat. I smiled as I watched his eyes immediately zone in on Delia's hips as she was trying to show Luna how to roll them.

It didn't take a scientist to figure out what was going on in the dino's head. Though it surprised us all with how bold he was he was when head asked her to show that certain move. He purposely did the move wrong just so that Delia would place his hands on her hips, she smiled knowingly at us, before she slowly rolled her hips while grinding her tail bone into his pelvis. Causing the burgundy dino to groan lowly. I felt so sorry for him as we broke down in laughter, snapping him put of his trance. I never thought if hear a dinosaur squeal, until Ridge did that day as he jumped from behind Delia who was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter with Ginny not to far off. He covered his bulge with his hands as he ran from the the room and up the stairs, shoving HardRock and Spike out of the way.

Shocked the two came down and sat at the table when they asked why Ridge ran out of the room like that. Delia, the sisters and me had silently agreed as we locked eyes to spare the poor dino from any further embarrassment and just told them it was an inside joke. That day I don't know what it was, but that day I started noticing HardRock for the man he was as he helped me set the table and such. I noticed from the corner of my eye when the raptors came in the back door of the kitchen as Spike was talking to the sisters without thinking, saying he never knew raptors could look so cute. Me and Delia knew this was a joke by the tone of his voice, as did the sisters. Though it was obvious that BadRap, Spittor and had didn't approve as they each stood in front the girls, as if to hide them from the blue triceratop's sight while snarling at him. T-Bone, Steggz and BullZEye were all by Spike's side in a flash and were charging at the raptors who jumped over the kitchen counter, and the fight ensued. This was the day when we all met the Hari's infamous temper and strength.

HardRock stayed on the side of the room with me, knowing that it was all a big misunderstanding on both sides but didn't really do anything to stop it. Their shouts and roars grew louder, the fighting tactics became more deadly but just as fast as it started it soon ended as a deep, high pitched feral roar echoed through the whole house. The boys stopped mid fight with fists still raised, tails still ready to swing as their eyes locked onto the scary form of Hari. She scared even me that day. Messy black feathers standing on their ends, once warm green eyes now glowing as airy poisonous green as her slit pupils were barely visible, tight clenched fists, wildly swishing tail and and taloned toes easily slicing into the tiled floor like it were butter. I looked to the shock stunned dinos, my eyes landing on a visibly shaking BadRap. This made it obvious he had seen this side of the oldest sister before. I couldn't hold the laughter back ad I watched our once greatest enemy fall back on his butt and look like he was about to pee himself as Hari slowly approached the two groups.

I was amazed at the speed Hari had as she jumped high in the air with legs curled into her chest, double kicking T-Bone in the chest winding him then drop kick to the back of his head as he hunched over knocking him to the floor a she landed on his back. She then dived under Spike till she grabbed hold of his tail before actually spinning him round and round as she squatted on the spot before letting Spike go, sending him flying into the back wall head first, so that his horns were impailed in the plaster. Steggz being the first to actually react, used his spine saw move as he charged at her head on only to meet her green tail that whacked him into BullZEye like he was the lightest thing ever. Hari paused for a minute as she noted handy work. I felt sorry for the raptors as she pounced on the scared shitless BadRap with such speed, so much so that as she landed on his chest , he went sliding along the floor as she used him like a surf board. Till his head hit the wall as Hari jumped off before the orange raptors on coming collision. I watched as she landed in a crouch between Haxx and Spittor before she kicked her leg out under Haxx, making Spittor laugh until Hari's tail whipped said raptor in the back, knocking him forwards. She did one final drop kick onto Haxx's rib cage before shedding a back flip and landed squatting on one of Spittor's tanks.

Like I said that fight I should of seen coming, but that bit with Hari? Who knew she was such a good fighter. He he the speech she gave them all made them feel like little kids. When Spittor had asked her why she had knocked him down as well she relied, " You were acting just as childish as the others love. I had been wanting to beat the extreme team for some time now. But the reason why I took all of you down love, is because you were taking the whole situation out if hand. Spike was just teasing, HardRock, Cedra, Delia, Gin and Luna knew that. You three boys just came in at the wrong time, same goes for the dinos over there. I mean we all knew that this -history- wasn't going to be forgotten overnight but we are guests under Porky's roof and they helped us when we needed it. So me, Gin and Luna would like for you three to at least act civil around the extreme team. As for you extreme prats, we may be guests and I don't care what you think of me, but my sisters and Delia had decided to get up early and go through a great deal of effort to make you the works or breakfast as a thank you. The least you can do is say thank you, shut up, sit down and eat. If I find one you lot has harassed them in any way so help me I will!" Hari had purposely left that scent acne hanging to let the boys imagination run away with them. Unfortunately that was when Rodge came back down the stairs looking rather miffed, that is until he noticed the downed and sulking forms in the dinos and raptors. I couldn't help but laugh with HardRock and the girls when he asked,

"Did I miss something?"

That was a good day because we all learnt two things about the sisters and Delia.

1- Their excellent cooks.

2- Never upset the big sister,

I had even learnt that Hari, Ginny and Luna already thought of me and Delia as sisters. We were both thrilled by this as we were given a big group hug. I had never felt so girls in my life as I did that day.

The following week was spent tending to the sisters who spent most of their mornings in the bathroom with me and Delia rubbing them as they emptied their bodies of their food from that morning and he night before. While Steggz and Spittor had some what bonded over finding ways to help Luna control her power fluctuations. Spittor and Steggz had performed many a test.

This was when the true extent of Luna's power came to light. To the raptor's protest, they pulled her out to the med bay in the ship away from Haxx and the sisters. Her pale scaled form started glowing as soon as she was 15 ft away from them. Luna released an ear piercing scream before we were all knock by an explosion of power. We all agreed that Luna was to never leave her sister's or Haxx's side, not that the raptor minded as he always made sure to wrap his tail around her waist, cute really, until we could find a way for her control the surges. Later that week after many trials and errors tests, Spittor and Steggz had designed and created a pair fingerless metallic gloves that was powered by the same energy that runs through her. They had found that instead of containing the magic which would have had catastrophic effects, it would be best to find a way to release that constantly building energy. So they created this pair of gauntlets. All she had to do was channel the energy telepathically to the gloves and glowing claws 4 inches long would appear.

Spittor said that it would be best if she used them frequently to release the continuously growing energy so that it's not constantly circulating her systems for to long. Haxx more than willingly offered to train Luna, they would spar out in the junk yard. In two weeks Luna eventually found she could manipulate the shape of the energy. She had learnt how to form short broad sword, where the energy would engulf her hand and form a four foot blue blade. A whip of blue light that length could constantly change and energy bullets that were little cylinders of light that formed around her fingers and would shoot off at the same speed of a regular bullet when commanded via telepathy. We were all impressed by her great amount of progress in just two weeks. As for the dinos and raptors, well they had silently agreed to stick to opposite sides of the house when the raptors weren't working on fixing up the big shed they were calling home.

He he, one night we were watching a movie trilogy about spies on the sofa. The extreme team on the left some and the raptors and sisters paired up and sitting on the bean bags. Delia and Ridge standing behind us arguing about which fighting style is better. When out of no where we all turn to the pair behind us when we heard a combine help. What we saw had us all laughing. Delia wide eyed was lip locked with Ridge who wore a similar expression as he was layed flat on his back. I noticed a retreating slither of light in the corner of my vision, I stopped laughing as I followed the retreating rope of light back to its source. Luna's gloves. Of course. I smiled to her as she laughed along with the others. It became obvious that Luna had quite the mischievous stream in her.

I turned back to the future couple on the floor and laughed as Delia scrambled to get up, not noticing that in her haste to leave, she accidentally kicked him in the stomach causing Ridge to wheeze. I had never heard such loud laughter in my life as I did that night. I looked forward to the hilarity that was bound to ensue in the future.

Oh dear, it's already midnight. Okay I'll be back to finish this in the morning. Till then, Chedra Kodzak signing out. Night."

Okay next chapter coming up very soon and sorry for late update. Busy time of year as you all to ExtremeDinosaur FanGirl and thank you so much for your help and patience. Please let me know what you think


	7. Chedra's Log Part 2

OKay once again thanks alot to those that have been reading and reviewing on this story. And a big thanks to ExtremeDinosaurFangirl. I own none of these characters. Accept for Delia who belongs to EDFG and Cassidy and Clarissa who belongs to us both. So please read and i hope you enjoy. Hopefully i will have the next chapter up soon.

Chedra's PoV

I walked into the cruise ship as I absentmindedly stroked the stretch marks that ran across my abdomen. Though I never bothered to hide them as I wore sports bras for a while since mine and HardRocks miracle arrived, not that he was complaining about the sight of how the sports bras seemed to push up my chest to make them seem perkier. I found that any material irritated my skin more then normal now because ever since these stretch marks appeared my abdomen has been more sensitive them normal which again HardRock was taking full advantage of but this time I'm not complaining as it makes for one hell of a night.

Sitting in my seat I began the same routine as yesterday before speaking.

"Captain's Log,

Captain Chedra Kodzak, entry part 2 in continuation from yesterday's previous entry. The following morning had probably been the first day that I felt the most girlie in my life, as that morning while we all sat down for break fast and the sisters had invited me to go shopping with them. I was so excited. Before we left in the space cruiser Delia and Ridge were in another argument but this time about which fighting style was better. Honestly we all had a bet running of as to when they would just admit their love and make out. The raptors and sisters bet 6 weeks where as the team said 2 months but I sided with the raptors on this one, though I thought sooner as their arguments were becoming more and more stupid because the other day they a stupid argument about one not telling the other where they were going or something rather. Arguments about every day things that married couples would usually argue about.

So while the sisters were telling their raptors to behave and to learn to get along with T-Bone and the rest other wise they'd get none for a week. I couldn't hold back the giggles as the three groan in unison and mumbling about unfairness. I gave the extreme team a similar lecture as I told them, they were to act nice around the raptors and help them finish building their new home in the hanger. I told them that if they didn't do as they were told then HardRock would inform me by contacting me with a phone. Before I turned to enter the cruiser I went stock still when I felt something smack my ass. I turned to come face to face with a tawny brown scaled chest, I felt my cheeks heat up, I looked up as a smile made its way to my lips as HardRock looked down at me with that cocky and confident smirk he always wore. Standing on my tip toes I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, moaning as I felt my ass being rubbed my his big hands. I ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls from our friends as we broke apart. I pecked him on the lips before we pulled apart and I climbed into the ship as I turned to wave at him before closing the door. I discovered that day that I get this little thrill from public displays of affection. When I told him and the girls this the following day well lets just say the sisters had a few suggestions of rather explicit PDA that made me blush but seemed to stoke the fire as HardRock looked at me with this rather hungry looks in his eyes. I loved my dino.

We travelled to Japan, Paris and New York where we walked the streets with our heads held high and I honestly didn't care about any rules, this time. The girls no longer caring for the growing amount of people staring as most of the time people would ask us if we were real and if they could take their pictures with us. We'd always reply yes and although some would get scared we assured them we were only just getting on with our lives and enjoying a girls day out, they would all seem to lighten up a bit more. But before any of them could get in any heavy questions the press would show up and we were swarmed with questions about our lives. We replied with the same answer each time. 'We are unable to answer any questions at the moment due to some urgent shopping business we have to attend to but if you manage to see us in a weeks time, we'd like to arrange a world wide press talk if that's okay. Thank you bye now. ' and that was it. I had agreed with the sisters when they had said that our living here on earth was going to be found out one way or another so why not get it all out. This way the whole world, both magical and human will know of what resides on this planet.

When we were left alone by the press, well accept for a few pesky tag alongs we went through all the little shops and boutiques. Although as I watched Hari, Luna and Ginny try on clothes both me and Delia couldn't help but notice the rather large bumps on their stomachs. When we asked about it, they said they had been sick in the mornings but that seemed to have ended a few days earlier other than that they had been eating a lot lately and thought that was it. That was true, they seemed to eat as much and as often as the guys lately. Although Delia and I had different ideas and had made them agree to go to the doctors the next day as, after that we chatted about how the sister relationships were going, what we'd do when the battle came. After a long day of shopping we flew home feeling exhausted from a long day of walking and being heckled by the press. We walked into the museum half expecting to find a mini war going on between the team and raptors. Only the whole museum was empty. We then heard the sound of sirens coming from the hanger and raced out of the entry hall before charging into the hanger in fighting positions. Only to find a large ball of scaled limbs and dinosaurs fighting over what seemed to be a large and only full bowl of Spike's famous million year old chilli and nachos.

Delia and Ginny collapsed on the floor when they saw BadRap's, T-Bone's and Ridge's hands and feet stuck in one another's snouts and jaws. While Luna and I leant on a bent over form of Hari who was having trouble just standing because she was laughing as hard as the rest of us as we noticed the rest of the guys were in similar positions and were that tangled that they couldn't even move without hitting or kicking one another. We finally managed to gather our selves when BadRap had enough of being humiliated and just said are we gonna stand there all night or help them. We unraveled their limbs before Spittor and HardRock more than happily showed us the work they had done to the hanger as they said they had finished it only a couple of hours ago. They had built a large lounge they had turned into their rumpus area with a long kitchen and an island in the middle, a walled off bathroom with a 2 person shower and 4 basins down one end and 4 large bedrooms with plenty of space to make 6 more rooms in the future. We all settled down after we congratulated the guys with a job well done, we sat down to watch tv before we started making our ways off to bed. Though we all held our breath when T-Bone whacked BadRap on the back saying good night, before letting out a long held breathe as we watched the orange raptor chuckle before fist bumping the t-Rex in acknowledgement before he carried a sleeping Ginny over his shoulders to their room. Haxx and Spittor following suit but with their arms around their waists as the the sleepy sisters leant on their partners shoulders with heavy eyes and smiles as they wished us all a good night, Delia following closely behind as she ran a hand down Ridge's side before heading to her own room.

Heading back to the museum we all made our ways to our rooms, Ridge sleeping with the guys as they had set up an extra cot for him to use. I waited till HardRock was the last bout to ascend the steps before I called his name. He looked to me and gave me that same heated look he did this morning, I smiled, not having to say a word as I walked up to him. I starred into his warm honey coloured eyes before I kissed him full on the lips. It was a hungry lust filled kiss mixed with my really well controlled desire and passion as I moaned into it before pulling way. I laughed at his expression, priceless, half lidded dazed eyes, jaw slacked and a small trail of spit slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth. I walked up the stairs before he could react only turning to see his eyes staring at my butt which I happily shook in front of him, loving the affect it had on him. Actually I had never felt so sexy in my life, normally I wouldn't even dear act as flirtatious as I had been these past 2 weeks. HardRock just seemed to bring this side out in me like no other man or quadranian for that ever had this effect on me. I was snapped out of my musings as I watched HardRock shake his head before giving me a smile that made my knees weak with the silent promises it spoke of as he launches himself up the steps, skipping 3 steps with move, in long steps as he tries to catch me. Smiling to him I just slip out of his grasp as I made my way to my room, making sure to leave the door open for him.

I had just mange to get out of my boots and trousers before I was being tackled into my bed. HardRock's hot breathe on my neck as he rutted against my thong covered centre. I moaned- oh frack I'm meant to be updating the captains log not writing a porn novel. Dang, oh well I think this would make a better personal journal than anything else. It's nice to be able to just sit and recollect on these things. So back to the story, both me and HardRock forgot to close the door that night and lets just say that the next 2 days after that were awkward because not only did the team hear us in the middle of our love making so did the sisters and raptors in the building over. When we came down for breakfast we found the guys asleep at the table and the raptors along with Delia and the sisters smiling at me and HardRock with cheeky smirks. T-Bone and the gang were grossed out a little at out affectionate displays which were more of dry humping, groping and French kisses than small kisses. We couldn't help it. It's been around a year since we first met and fell for one another, they can't blame us if we're just trying to make up for lost time. The Raptors congratulated HardRock and the sisters and Delia had drilled me for details. It was fun having these little gossiping sessions with the girls. I was glad when the tensions and awkwardness was gone though because two days later BullzEye came flying through the doors and into the lounge with a woman in her late teens to early twenties with her mother of all things. This was what we needed though to get us started in out next phase of gaining allies for the mother and daughter were none other that Clarissa and Cassidy Rathbone the Ex-wife and daughter of Dr. John Rathbone. Oh dear this will have to wait till after, HardRock needs a hand catching Ditto who looks to have run of with the bags of nachos. Oh this is hilarious. The rest of the guys are chasing him to. Oh what a riot. Hehe. Well I better go save my poor ostrich before he's body slammed.

Computer, pause recording."

Regular PoV

A laughing Chedra Kodzak walks out of her ship as she raises her middle finger and thumb to between her lips in a circle shape before whistling, the one thing Ditto was actually trained to answer as the tall 6' 2" bird turned to her with a happy sqwuak before changing directions and running straight to her. Happily dropping the bags of cheese flavoured chips at her feet for a good pat and scratch on the back. Chedra laughed at the stunned look on the guys faces, knowing that they were obviously shocked of how they had forgotten the one command Ditto was trained to respond to incase of an emergency. Especially when they were the ones that came up with the idea to train it into him.

OPkay So what do you all think? Let me know.


	8. Chedra's Log 3

Author Note: As you all know I don't own any of these characters accept for Fenrir's daughter, the other girls Delia, and other OCs belong to ExtremeDinosaurFangirl. Thanks to you again girl for all the help. As a special thanks to those who have read this story I'm doing the cut lemon scenes for all characters separate from this story and they should be up by the end of next month. Some may come later though as more pairings are added. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

On with the story,

Chedra PoV

"Computer resume vocal record,

Okay let us try that again now that those idiots are handled and Ditto is giving the little ones a ride on his back. Ever since they have come into this world he's taken to each little one like a big brother would. It's so cute, he even learnt how to pick up a napkin in his beak and wipe their faces clean when they had finished their meals and made them laugh when they were about to cry. The best baby monitor you could hope for really. So back to the log.

The day after BullzEye had brought home his interesting guests and told us the story of how they met over a dinner all us girls had worked hard on with the help of Lucille, the mother of Cassidy Rathbone or Cass, (a girl with green eyes hidden under a messy briwn fringe with the rest of her brown heair tied up in a messy bun wearing khakki pants, a black shirt with a green gem sayin Shine On and a pair of sneakers) during which Lucille (A women in her early 40's with slightly graying blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a white peasant blouse with brown pants and sneakers) had explained how she had once loved Dr. Rathbone for his passion for archeology but became so much of a workaholic not to mention cheated on her with the one and only Becky Scarwell more than once and had always tried to get ahead of her in the world of science that she demanded a divorce from him and with the her father's lawyer, milked him for all the money he had. The dinos and raptors just laughed at that.

Again I sidetracked damn, back on track where was I oh yeah, during dinner Lucille and Cass had told that they decided to spend the weekend camping and were just hiking up the walk track that lead to the waterfall, Cass had bent over the river a little to far to fill her canteen when she lost her balance and slipped forward into the river and was whisked down the stream in a second, her mother to shocked to move before screaming her name just as she was thrown over the drop of the waterfall. Cass said that she had closed her eyes tight and curled into a ball as best she could to brace for impact into the fast oncoming water surface of the lake below only to be placed on the soft grass and enveloped in a hug by her mother shouting and crying thank you, thank you over and over again. When she had finally opened her eyes she found BullZEye standing over her with concerned eyes.

BullZEye story was that he was doing his usual scouting mission to see what Scarwell or Rathbone might be up to next only to find a young girl going over the waterfall and swooped down to save her. At first he was shocked when Cass had said her last name was Rathbone but her mother had assured him that they had nothing to do with her father for the past 6 years now, that was way before the dinos arrived in this time period and he had believed her. Cass didn't know why at first of as to why BullZeye had reacted that way to her father last name until her mother had explained how her father had tried to capture the dinos and even going as far as torturing them so that he could expose them to the world. She had seemed taken back at first but then hugged as apology for not understanding. BullZEye just said it was all water under the bridge. Lucille had insisted that she cook him dinner at their camp site to say thank you but BullZeye thought that it might be cooler if he flew them here to the museum so that she and Cass could come and meet us all, Cass was more then eager to say yes as she wasnt ready to leave her savior just yet, her mum couldnt say no just as long as she was the one cooking, that didnt matter anymore once she met me and the girls and figured that we opperated in that little kitchen like a well oiled machine. During dinner It was the most I had seen the guys quiet through out a whole meal it would have been perfect had it not been for Ginny, Luna and Hari grasping their bulging abdomens with pained expressions on their faces.

In an instance the guys caught their respected lover as they doubled over in pain and fell out of their chairs to the floor. I took in the sister's flushed faces and heavy panting before looking to Delia. We had a fair idea of what was happening with our friends and with a quick look to my left it seemed Lucille had a clue of as to what was wrong with the girls. BadRap, Spittor and Haxx were to busy panicking about their girls as they hung over then like a worried mother hen that Steggz was having a hard time trying to diagnose them. Lucille said that she has a friend who's an ace in all areas concerning dinosaurs and was also a doctor and they could be here in an hour tops as they didn't live to far from here. Me and Delia told her that if she could trust them with her life then it was okay. She had her phone out and was talking to her friend in a micro second. Telling them that she was calling in an old favour and that it was an emergency as well as to even bring a ultrasound machine after she gave her the address. She closed her phone before her friend could even get in a word.

We thought it best to move the girls off the floor and onto some mattresses Delia had asked Ridge to get from upstairs. BadRap, Spittor and Haxx were immediately settled on the end of the sitting cross legged and the girls heads in their laps while they held the girls forearms, the sisters were also holding their lovers forearms as they squeezed them in a tight grip. The roars that came from the three female raptors was absolutely terrifying. It was so loud I had to block my ears each time one would throw their head back in the lovers lap, sweat dripping down their scaled brows as their eyes scrunched in pain and a roar that sounded like it was literally ripping out their throats that it actually shook the museums foundations. A big difference from BullZEye's screech which can shatter an actual target.

We didn't know how fast time had gone by because the door opened and in walked a man who looked to be in his mid 40's with slightly greying hair line that suited his messy black hair that framed his face to his chin dressed in black pants with a belt and a tucked in white shirt.

He walked in laughing saying "Lucille, just because my hobby is studying dinosaurs doesn't mean you need you need to like watching Jurassic park with surround sound with me. If you really wanted a date, all you had to do was-ask..." This was when his jaw dropped and took in the sight of Lucille wiping down the foreheads of three female dinosaurs that wailed in pain as they clutched their mates for life and a group of seven other humanoid dinos literally cowering behind a couch that did little to hide their massive size. Now if the situation at hand wasn't what it was I would have laughed but I had to snap him out of it as he noticed I was an alien. He knelt down by Lucille who was wiping Ginny's brow who yet again let out another roar of pain before she introduced him as Simon Fields. Lucille filled him in on the situation as she whispered into his ear. Quickly scanning his eyes over the sisters withering forms and their lower abdomens, the bulge seeming to have dropped down towards the pelvis from where Lucille had said it once was. I saw him sweat as he nervously approached Ginny's lower half on his knees and with two finger extended on each hand gently pushed down just where the top of her bulging abdomen started and a watery substance immediately flowed out of her. Hehe this time I actually did laugh as I heard several loud thumps in the back round. I turned to see Steggz, Delia and HardRock fanning down a fainted T-Bone, Ridge, Spikes and BullZEye who was tended to by a very flustered Cassidy, it seemed to me that she was rather enjoying doting on him. BullZEye one lucky guy.

Ginny whimpered in quiet pain and BadRap hissed in warning, Simon held his hands up with his palms showing, signalling that he meant to harm. He rolled his sleeves up as he told Lucille that it was to late for the ultrasound machine and that it would do no good in this situation anyway. The eggs were already arriving.

Eggs! That was when me and Delia had realised why the girls had gotten so big so fast. The guys had just chalked it down to the girls eating to much, which in all honesty they had been in the past month. BadRap, Spittor and Haxx seemed to freeze as the word eggs played round in their minds, fathers was what came out of their mouths, they were going to be fathers. Excitement seemed to be running through them as their eyes went wide and they looked down to their lovers and smiled while soothing them with soft growls and whispered words of love. It was so sweet. I couldn't help myself as I rubbed a hand over my short covered abdomen and looked to HardRock with a smile, as if he knew what I was thinking he looked to me smiling and in that second we both nodded in silent agreement. We'll try for our own blessing. He knew of my niece and daughter figure and knew that more than anything it was what I wanted.

Immediately I noticed the shift in personality of Simon as he went into doctor mode. He had told me, Lucille and Delia to lay a blanket out underneath each female and move their tails to the side while placing a blanket over their bent legs after we had removed them lower clothing items. He said he would do it himself but he knew the male raptors would bite his hands off if he went near any of the girls again. He explained that if his assumptions were right from both his experience as a doctor and a part time archeologist then the eggs will come out pretty easy and because of their humanoid forms their bodies won't be able to hold multiple eggs like their ancestors bodies but their may be a possibility that they may have more than one young in the egg. Hari and Luna's water had just broken as well but unlike Ginny who I was tending to their eggs were starting to show. I heard two more thumps and found that HardRock and Steggz had fainted.

Looking at Ginny she seemed to be in more pain than her sisters and that was when I remembered what she had told me about her family, Weasley women are famous for producing more than one baby on their first birth. Her egg was more than likely larger due to having more than one in the egg. I told this to Simon and he told me to switch places with Delia and have her place Ginny's feet against her shoulders and push. Me and Lucile praised Luna and Hari as we told them to push a little harder and their eggs came out no problem, the sack which Simon had said would cover the egg in the stomach just melted off and we quickly cleaned them off. Looking at the eggs closely I could understand why the team and raptors mistook ostrich eggs for raptor eggs, they were very similar only a little more oval shaped. Me and Lucille quickly back away as we looked up and saw a really pissed hissing form or Haxx and Spittor who seemed to be in a different world of their own that saw anything but their mates and pack mates as a threat to their eggs. We stood back and they slowly picked their eggs up before gently cradling them as they lifted their mates up with their tails and pulled them into their laps, blankets wrapped around their lowers halls as they placed their eggs between them, the warmth emitting from both raptor pairs enough to warm the egg. I smiled to Lucille who seemed to pull a camera out of no where and quickly took a few good shots of the new happy parents who just enjoyed each others embrace.

We were all snapped from our thoughts as a loud roar of pain came from Ginny who arched her back as BadRap and Delia held her down as best they could as her egg finally came out. We couldn't blame her for the pain she went through, that egg was twice the size of Hari and Luna's own little ones. Delia copied our movements from earlier as she quickly cleaned the egg and backed away, BadRap was in auto drive just like Haxx and Spittor were and picked the egg up gently and knowing his mate was to exhausted, lay her on her side as he slipped under the blanket with her and placed the egg between them before pulling her form to his own. It wasn't long before the girls were sleeping, tucked in on the mattresses with their eggs safely placed between them and their mates who were letting off a soft rumbling noise in their chests, almost like a lullaby that assured their females they were safe before they to we're drifting off to sleep. I looked to the fallen forms of the guys in the lounge, all snoozing away in their own little worlds. Both me and Delia laughed amongst ourselves, Lucille cooed with us when we spotted a sleeping Cassidy tucked tightly into BullZEye's side as she used his large arm as a blanket. Once again Lucille pulled that camera out of no where and snapped a few shots of the cute couple before taking a few of the sleeping raptor couples.

Me and Delia had asked Lucille and Simon to stay the night, Lucille was more than happy to as for Simon he looked a bit reluctant but in the end agreed as he said he would like to keep a close tabs on the eggs and check that they were okay after all it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He even had a black book out and was writing down each little thing he could remember that had occurred during the labour, like the territorial nature of the males who seemed to only let those considered kin near their Mate and egg but only for a certain amount of time after birth as well as the difference in egg sizes and the pain that comes with it and many other little bits. Me and Delia set up a couple of cots for our human company and placed blankets over the guys who were still heavily in Lala land. Boy were we glad Porky was away for the week visiting family. I had settled myself on HardRocks chest under the blanket while Delia decided to take some pity and place Ridge's head in her lap as she leant against the foot of the couch behind her. It was cute how Ridge seemed to notice the feel of Delia's lips on his nose as she placed a light kiss to it and he mumbled love you Delia in his sleep. This was the night that Delia had made her mind up that she will soon reveal her affection for Ridge soon, very soon.

The next morning we woke to a funny smell in the air, HardRock sat up pulling me up with him as we stretched our sore limbs before a softly kissing one another in good morning. HardRock complained about a funny smell hanging in the air and that's when it clicked, the sisters, the eggs and our human company. Quickly looking around I noticed that everyone besides us was still asleep. I smiled to HardRock before placing my index over my lips signalling for him to be quiet and motioned for him to get up as I made a move to stand. Quietly we peered over the back of the sofa and smiled, the sisters were still sound asleep on the mattresses snuggled up in the arms of their raptors with their eggs safely placed between them. Their body heat keeping the eggs warm. I looked to HardRock and I noticed a sad shadow in his eyes as he looked to the mated raptors who were soon to be parents. He wanted a family to, that I could tell easily but he was uncertain with our different species if we were compatible in that way to even create our own little life. Subconsciously I ran a hand over my belly and I found a faint but noticeable bulge, that day I was glad that we had a doctor on hand. I hid my smile that day because I didn't want to give HardRock false hope.

We talked quietly amongst ourselves as we waited for the others to wake up, our main topic was what life would be like with little raptors running around and how long will it take till they hatch. That's when a male voice came from behind the couch. There was Simon hunched over his cot with his head in his hands saying that it would be three months till the foetus inside the egg has fully developed. Again he was writing away in his book until Lucille woke up and was now speaking to him about what he thought of her new friends and talked of how she had come to meet them. Very soon I saw Delia and Ridge stirring, both seeming to have woken up properly and registering the position they were in, a deep bronze colour ran across Delia's muzzle as Ridge decided he was comfortable in her lap as he shut his eyes contently. Seeing no reason to push him away or even feel like teasing him, Delia starts scratching under his chin lazily, enjoying the low purr like rumble that he gave off. They really did make a cute couple.

Soon T-Bone was woken by BullEye's loud snoring,who soon followed as he was shaken awake by a drowsy eyed Cass, Steggz and Spikes waking up not long after. Seriously the first thing that came out of them is what I should have seen coming but no I was expecting them to ask for how the sisters were doing and what happened last night after they fainted, which to this day they still deny and say that they had collapsed from exhaustion...MEN!, they ask where's breakfast. Grumbling under my breathe I got up and walked to the kitchen, where I was soon joined by Delia and Lucille. We thought seeing as how no one could be bothered cooking properly we settled for breakfast burritos filled with sausages, bacon, eggs and BBQ sauce. Simple and easy. The smell woke the last of our little family as the raptor couples woke with rumbling stomachs. T-Bone walked over to the couples to wish them congratulations on their new eggs but quickly backed off when all three males hissed at him in warning.

As soon as T-Bone backed off BadRap, Spittor and Haxx's eyes went back to normal and they quickly apologised for what happened T-Bone said he understood and said that Simon, the doctor from last night, had actually explained that even with them being evolved raptors they still had the instinct that came with protecting what's theirs. Delia walked over and handed plates full of breakfast burritos to the reptilian parents who enjoyed every bite, and I say that lightly. The sisters practically wolfed them down, especially Ginny. Once we had all felt full and sated, the new parents seemed to notice that they were in quite a state. BadRap, Haxx and Spittor had picked up their lovers bridal style, who cradled their egg like they were the most precious thing on earth and carried them out the door to their hanger converted home. Looks like that spare room in the hanger was going to be used after all.

Bout an hour later after we had all chipped in and threw out the mattresses and cleaned the floor after last nights drama, the happy and proud parents came back through the door but this time with what looked like electric blankets, clever. BadRap looked more prouder than he ever did when his old plans would fall into place as he cradled one wrapped egg in a crooked arm and the other arm round Gin's waist who was dressed in a plain white skirt to her knees and a black tank top as she smiled down at her egg. They were followed by Hari who was dressed in a loose red sundress the reached her knees with black ankle length leggings and smiled proudly to her lover who made cooing noises at their wrapped egg. Luna walked in with a more dreamier look than usual a silky white floor length dress dragged as she practically glided along the floor, her and Haxx's egg cradled securely in her arms as Haxx walked behind her with his arms around her waist and his head in the nook of her neck. We all clapped and decided that today would be a celebration, tonight we would celebrate the new members of our growing family. Steggz and Simon tried to get a closer look at the wrapped eggs and the were met with angry hissing raptors. Hari, Gin and Luna bopped them on their heads and reprimanded them for their behaviour as told them to remember what they had talked about in their rooms only moments before. Be nice as their only curious, or else they could sleep on the couch. The sisters let us get a closer look at the eggs but not close enough to touch which we understood. They to were protective just not to the extent their lovers were. Hari's and Spittor's eggs was a turquoise colours with pink flecks, Luna and Haxx's egg was a butter yellow in colour flecks of brown while the egg Ginny held was tangerine orange, similar to its fathers scales.

Spittor was applauded by Simon and Steggz about his idea for the electric blankets to keep the eggs warms. T-bone and the teams talked about what they could do to help set up the hanger for the nursery for the hatchlings when they come and such while Lucille and Cassidy joined in with me and the girls on what clothes we should buy for the hatchlings. It wasn't long till Lucile and Cassidy had to leave and get their home and such sorted while Simon gave them a ride home as his place wasn't far from theirs. We agreed that they would start the celebrations at 7 and they would be here by 6:30. So till the time came, the sister and their raptors talked about how they would do up the nursery and the team set up for the party. Little did we know that we would be getting some unexpected guests that night."

Okay computer I think that's enough for tonight. It's already six and I think it's time for a certain little anchylosaurs dinner. Lord knows what HardRock would feed him. We have enough nachos addicts in this mixed up family and we don't need anymore. So till tomorrow.

Regular PoV

Chedra walked out of her cruiser and back into the museum where she found the sight of six messy little hatchlings covered in sauce and tortia chips as they were being cleaned by a big brother ostritch and several male dinos being scolded by their wives. Yes I said wives. But I think that's a tale for next time. Till then good night.


End file.
